Fall For You
by bet it aint me
Summary: After recovering (physically anyway) from a brutal encounter Paul has sold everything and decided to travel the country working short term IT jobs. His current assignment has him staying in a remote section of the nature preserve outside of Beacon Hills. When a certain tall gorgeous man catches his eye he soon finds himself involved in something he'd never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The TW gang is all aged 10 years in this story. I'm not sure about all the pairings at this point. We obviously will have Isaac and an OC, Stiles and Derek. Beyond that I'm not sure who will make an appearance.

Like my other story I'm going to take some liberties with what has been generally accepted Werewolf abilities. Don't worry it won't be anything stupid like being able to fly or anything ridiculous. Just my own "wouldn't it be cool if" kinds of changes.

If you think I'm updating too slowly feel free to poke me once in a while to remind me to not get distracted.

OH yeah I don't own any Teen Wolf characters.

* * *

The plan was simple. Sell or donate as much as possible. Put what's left in storage. Buy a small (but nice!) trailer and live in it while working in different parts of the country as an IT consultant. After what had happened he had decided he needed to put some distance between himself and Texas, so he could make a clean start someplace else. Finally with a since of immense satisfaction the house went on the market and happily sold within a few weeks. Month's of planning were finally coming together and he knew it was time to put everything behind him and get on with his life.

It had been a busy year. Paul had identified several areas in his life that he wanted change in and had fought to stick to his plan. He'd managed to pay off all of his debt, get back his youthful figure that had turned more and more pear shaped as he approached his 30's, get some paper behind his experience to make himself more marketable to recruiters, and finally get the house fixed up enough to sell. The certifications had been the most work. He'd acquired over the past year what most people take years to accumulate. With 30 pounds gone he finally had the body he'd always envied others for. He'd channeled that same discipline into the other areas and now was debt free with a comfortably large savings account. The certifications had helped him land multiple lucrative contracts for work in several different states.

"So which of these are sure things? I hate to commit to something and then at the last minute find myself in a bind." Paul is talking to his recruiter who had set up several assignments for him. "They are all done deals the contracts have been signed and the start dates are as solid as they get. Which means they could change or be canceled at a moment's notice. That's why contract pay is higher though it's not as stable or steady as a normal 9-5 job." Paul nods even though the voice on the phone wouldn't see. "That makes sense. So I've got 2 months in Flagstaff Arizona, one week in Grants Pass Oregon and then 6 months in…. What's that town again?" Paul says shoving papers around on his desk. "Beacon Hills" comes the answer. "Yeah just found that one Beacon Hills." Paul says looking at the contract description. "OK I think that's everything I needed to know. I'm going to get online and find out where I'm going to be staying." "Sounds like an adventure I'm going to head out early for the day if you need anything else you have my cell number. Have a good weekend."

Off the phone Paul sighs and looks around the empty room. Everything had been packed and stored, or sold/given away. He'd picked up his slightly used 16' Airstream trailer the day before. It cost a small fortune but was worth it due to the quality and light weight. His small SUV only being able to pull 5000 pounds Paul had needed to find something light weight. Not wanting to feel like he was camping every day he'd aimed high and splurged on the more upscale camper. Making one last pass through the house to make sure he hasn't left anything Paul smiles and walks out the front door locking it behind him. "Good bye and good riddance." He says to himself. _Worst financial mistake ever buying that shit hole._ He thinks smirking as he walks across the lawn towards the street and his waiting Toyota Forerunner and Airstream trailer.

As he heads down the street and makes his way towards the highway Paul thinks he's going to find some fun and see some interesting things. The smile on his face almost giving the impression that he knows what is waiting for him in the small sleepy town of Beacon Hills California.


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of funny. I actually like the Fandom Isaac more than what we see in the show. In the show he's a bit of a douche. In Fandom though most people have written him as this sweet gentle damaged guy that you just want to squeeze.

Bitten had lots of crying and "there there everything is going to be OK little buddy" I make no promises but so far this story seems like its going to be more romance and less hurt/comfort. We'll see though.

* * *

_Oh my god he is so beautiful. _ Paul thinks walking past the small Starbucks situated in the lobby of the office building he is working in. The beautiful one in question was currently sitting at one of the small tables going through some paper work with one hand while typing on a small laptop with his other. Paul had noticed the same man several times before but had never ventured close enough to get a clear look. Deciding to gawk a little he had gone up to the counter and ordered a bottle of water and piece of banana bread. Purchases in hand Paul makes his way towards the small grouping of tables and casually glances at the handsome man. As he approaches he notices the man visibly sniff then look up directly at him. Paul smiles nervously when the man stares at him wide eyed gripping the edges of the table. _Ohhhhhkay?_ Paul thinks. _What an odd thing to do._ He goes over and sits down at a table several feet away and looks out the window while trying to ignore the rigid posture of the wide eyed beauty he had just passed. _I guess I need to sit here now and pretend I wasn't simply cruising. _Paul thinks sighing and looking out the window while eating his food. Watching the reflection of the stiff backed man in the reflection in the window Paul wonders what caused such a strong reaction. _He was almost acting like he smelled something. _Paul shrugs the thought off. Knowing if it had been a bad smell it wasn't coming from him.

After a few minutes the younger man grabs up his paper work and laptop shoving them in to a messenger bag before messing with his phone for a minute. "Stiles I need to talk to you." Paul hears the man say before he quickly walks away from the seating area. _Odd name. _Paul thinks before standing and making his way back to his office.

"These optimizations are going to take 5-6 hours to run. I'm going to head out and then finish the setup from home." Paul says standing and stretching several hours later. Rolling his neck causes a few loud cracks. One of his coworkers winces. "Man getting old is hell isn't it?" he says. "It's not the age, it's the miles." Paul says with a smile. Grabbing his coat and laptop he waves good bye and heads out to the parking lot. As he is getting in to his Toyota he doesn't notice the person watching him from the shadows created by the parking lot lights. A few moments later he is on the road headed towards the Beacon Hills forest preserve. Squirming slightly to get comfortable in his seat Paul lowers the window slightly and turns the radio on. _ Love this place. _He thinks working his way deeper in to the forest towards the secluded camp site he had been staying at for the past few weeks. Pulling up in front of the Airstream he shuts the engine off and exits the vehicle. He stops for a moment and closes his eyes. Inhaling deeply and enjoying the scents of the forest he exhales a moment later forcing the stress and tension of the day out of his tired frame. Pausing at the door to the camper Paul turns and looks out in to the trees. His eyes narrowing he scans the darkness. _Never had that feeling here before. _"Don't think I won't reenact that scene from Kill Bill if you decide to get too close." Paul says to the darkness before turning back around and unlocking the door and entering the Airstream. A figure crouched in the bushes chuckles softly before moving to the edge of the tree line.

Inside the small camper Paul is changing out of his work clothes while scrolling through various music stations on his laptop before settling on one. Turning the volume down he steps over and pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before settling down in front of his laptop. "Unlike Michael Madsen my camper is a bit more high tech." Paul mutters to himself bring up the real time display of the security cameras he had mounted around the exterior of his camper. After a break in at the Oregon state park he had decided to beef up security of his camper. He'd had reinforced the door with steel, upgraded the lock then added small security cameras on all four corners. With internet being available at most camp grounds he'd been able to monitor the cameras from his laptop at work or phone. He hadn't been using them at Beacon Hills due to the lack of WiFi where he was camping. He didn't see the need to dedicate a cellular internet connection but was rethinking this now as he peers at the screen looking for any signs of movement outside. He sucks in his breath when a large wolf walks in to view of one of the cameras. "Holy crap that's a huge wolf." He exclaims. The wolf freezing mid step and looking directly at the camera. A fraction of a second later the wolf continues its slow path through the cameras field of vision. Paul leans back in his seat snapping a few screen shots of the wolf as it slowly walks around the camper before heading back to the tree line. "Bye Puppy" he says as the huge wolf vanishes from sight not noticing the beasts tail perking up slightly at his words.

Posting the pictures to his Facebook page Paul comments that now he understands why the park ranger had asked if he had any small animals when he checked in to the camp ground.

"What is the most remote spot you have." Paul asks the Ranger looking at the map of spots on the wall of the ranger station. "How remote do you want?" She asks. "Honestly? I'd like to feel like I'm out in the woods with no one around. I'm going to be here a while so I really don't want to have to listen to weekend campers." Paul answers. "Probably won't be much of that going on. We don't see that much traffic out here. It's mostly people just passing through. We do have a section that has been closed off due to low demand. There was a campground that was purchased by the foundation that owns most of the forest around here. The camp ground was a part of another estate that had some stipulations about being available to the public. The thing is there just hasn't been much a demand for camping around here for a long time. Most of the time it's kept chained off. It's about as remote as you can get and still have full connections for your camper want to check it out?" Intrigued Paul nods his head and they walk out to the rangers four wheel drive. After driving for a bit they arrive at a wooden gate. Unlocking the padlock and pulling through the gate they make their way down gravel barely maintained road. Eventually they pass a dark building. "That's the old office it's locked up and powered down. The restrooms are also winterized and locked down. Several more minutes and they were at the spot she told him about. It was surrounded by lush growth on the edge of a fairly steep gully. "This is perfect" he says looking around the site. "This is pretty much the furthest you'll be able to get and still have the comforts of home." The ranger says. "Do you have any small animals?" "No why?" He asks noting her odd tone of voice. "There are no predators out here anymore that would mess with a human but small animals may disappear." "Anymore?" asks with a raised eye brow. "Well it's really not anything you need to worry about but the main reason we don't have much demand for camping out here is that we had some animal attacks about 10 years go. There were some fatalities. What everyone seemed to forget though was that they all happened in town. None of the deaths were in the forest. There hasn't been anything at all like that in 10 years but people have long memories you know? I've not seen anything larger than stray dogs out here and I've been working in the preserve for 15 years." "Well I don't have any animals with me so I guess there won't be any trouble then." Paul says feeling a little more at ease with the situation. "The only thing you need to keep in mind is that there _are_ animals out here so don't store trash or food outside of your camper. If you're going to leave for the day don't leave any food open inside with the windows open or you may have a house guest when you come back. Just take your trash with you when you leave and dump it in the dumpster at the main office…. So…. This work for you?" "Yeah" he says looking around the site. "This will work out great." Back at the office he'd given his information and paid for a month in advance. The ranger handed him a combination lock to use on the gate and that was that. He'd happily gone out to the Forerunner and driven back to the remote site. As he was hooking up to the utility connections he got a text message from the ranger telling him to turn on the water and let it run a few minutes before hooking it up to his camper. After running orange and filthy for several minutes clear water began pouring from the facet so he hooked up his hose and connected it to the airstream. A few minutes later a second text advised him that he should have power and to let her know if he needed anything else. Sure enough after flipping the breakers in the small box at his site he has electricity.

"Talk about secluded." Paul typed as he updated his Facebook with the information about where he was staying. "I'm out in the middle of nowhere but with full connections and a gravel road to drive on. I'm the only one in the whole camp ground, even have a locked gate to keep people out" One of his friends told him he hoped the Blair Witch didn't get him while another warned him about Bigfoot. A third wise guy told him to watch out for the chupacabra.

"Freaks…." Paul says chuckling and shutting down the laptop for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

OK so here is as far as I have written... Actually over the past few days I have actually had a few ideas for this story. Unfortunately as scrambled as my thought process is for these stories the ideas are not in any kind of order. So I have to come up with the pieces to fill in the gaps.

I've had a few more pop in to my head while I was going through and formatting a little so hopefully I'll have a 4th chapter up soon.

* * *

"A wolf?" one of Paul's co-workers asks. "There aren't any wolves around here." "I know there aren't supposed to be any but look at the picture." Paul says showing the guy a picture he's copied to his phone. "Maybe your camera just made it look bigger than it really is, could just be a stray dog or something." He says skeptically. "Fine Danny next time I see it I'll run out and do a selfie with it so you can gauge the size." Paul says rolling his eyes.

Danny chuckles and walks back to his office. He closes the door and quickly pulls his phone out and dials a number. "One of my contractors has pictures of you roaming around outside his camper." There is the sound of a loud exclamation over the phone "Yeah that's him, I work with him." Danny is silent a moment listening to the person speaking his eyes widen a little bit. "Really? That's cool. He's a nice guy been here a couple weeks. He is on a 6 month contract. He's a bit of a nomad. He's been camping around the country for the past several months going from state to state working short term contracts." Danny nods his head and sits down at his desk listening. "Well to be honest I don't know much more about him than that. He's a nice guy keeps to himself. Gets along with everyone for the most part." After a few moments of silence. "No I'm not holding anything back. He's the one that seems to try and keep everyone at arms' length. You can smell his discomfort when the conversation starts to get too personal. Honestly I think he's in the closet and is worried about being outed. It's pretty obvious that he likes the guy that comes to work on our printers and stock the toner. Although he seems the type that would require someone to pretty much fall in his lap before he'd make a move. Jeff's flirts pretty shamelessly when Paul's around but he seems either oblivious or too shy. Hey don't shoot the messenger you asked! No you can't eat Jeff he's the first good printer tech we've found."

Danny smirks and does a few quick searches on the internet. He cuts and pastes the URLs he finds and emails them. "There isn't too much out in the open he does a pretty good job and keeping his web foot print small but I sent you what I found. I can go deeper if you want. Bank accounts, criminal background etc." Danny nods some more turning in his chair and looking out his window to where he can see Paul working. "Six months. As far as I know he has not set up anything after this. His contract does have the option to go permanent. He was brought in to help with our virtualization project but we have been thinking that it would be nice to have someone with his skill set on staff full time." After a few moments more. "Hard to say right now depends on how things go with the budget. With his performance the way it is though getting hired should not be a problem if he is willing. He does a great job and everyone seems to like him. Especially Jeff." Danny snickers at the snarl that comes over the phone. "Want me to introduce you or are you going to continue sniffing around his camp site?" After a few seconds of further murmuring on the phone Danny nods again. "Ok well let me know, and try and stay out of his cameras field of vision. Cya Issac." Danny ends the call with a shake of his head before exhaling loudly and turning back to his computer.

Walking through the lobby of the building for lunch Paul looks over and see's the guy from yesterday at the same table working. He keeps his distance this time but casually watches the younger man as he walks by. He sees the young man still and look up their eyes meet for a second. What must have lasted only a moment seemed like 15-20 seconds as warmth floods Paul's consciousness. He actually stumbles a little bit nodding nervously at Isaac's smirk before hurrying on his way. "God I'm such an idiot." Paul mutters under his breath. Another man about the same age comes over and sits down next to Isaac and hands him a coffee. "That him?" He says gesturing with his coffee in Paul's direction. "Yup" Isaac says with a dreamy look on his face. "He's cute.. Nice butt too." "He's _amazing_." Isaac practically swoons. The other man scoffs "Have you even talked to him yet? Or are you going to follow him home again like a lost puppy?" Isaac sighs and slides a little lower in his seat. "No Stiles I have not talked to him yet… And what if I am?" Stiles bumps shoulders with Isaac "Chill out dude I'm just messing with you I know what it's like to be nervous about someone you like." Isaac rolls his eyes. "Don't remind me. I thought were going to have to drug you and Derek then lock you both in the basement with 5 gallons of lube and not open the door until one or both of you got bent over and claimed. Stiles beams at Isaac "I like that you don't automatically assume that I'm the bottom like everyone else does." "I know full well who the Alpha is in that relationship." Isaac says snickering. "Well actually we kind of flip... "Oh god STOP right now. I do not need to think about what my Alpha and pack mom get up to."

Stiles grins cheekily at Isaac before thankfully returning to the subject at hand. "So what are you going to do about?" Stiles raises his eyebrows at Isaac's faraway look. "Oh sorry, his name is Paul. I'm going to talk to him I just don't know what to say. Hard to walk up to a stranger and say "Oh hey I'm Isaac your mate." "Well that may be a bit.. forward…" Stiles says with a slight frown. "You say he comes by here every day?" He continues. "Yeah does he ever order anything?" Shaking his head no "Just the one time, and then I stared at him like some kind of freak and made him uncomfortable." Isaac says shoulders slumping slightly. "Do you know where he goes when he walks through here?" Stiles asks. "No I uh…" Stiles rolls his eyes. "Some creeper you are I thought creeping was a wolf trait. You need to see where he's going. Maybe you can bump in to him there some time and ask him out." Stiles says shrugging his shoulders like it's the easiest thing in the world. "Just like that huh." Isaac says. "yeah why not? I saw the look he gave you he's clearly interested. Hell I could hear his heart jump when you two locked eyes." Stiles waves in the direction Paul had gone. "Go on pup go sniff him out." Isaac looks in the direction Paul had gone before looking back at Stiles with pleading eyes. "You want me to go with you don't you…. I guess it would make you look less stalkerish. OK lets go." Smiling brightly Isaac quickly shoves his things in to his messenger bag and heads off with Stiles in search of his mate.

_Ugh this is really rapey._ Paul thinks walking down the narrow construction corridor. This part of the mall was under construction. The entire area was closed off with ply wood extending floor to ceiling. Save for a small walkway along the wall_. No way this is ADA compliant. I guess you can get away with stuff like this when you're in a smaller town._ Coming around a sharp corner he finally reaches his goal and walks in to the men's room stopping immediately.

Isaac stops with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?" Stiles says. "I figured his scent would lead towards the restaurant but it's going back in to the construction area." Stiles looks over and then points at the sign. "Bathroom" Isaac says. Isaac's eyes lose focus for a minute before flashing yellow. "He's in trouble." Isaac bites out rushing forward. Stiles follows flinging his coffee in a nearby trash can.

"So I'll make it easy for you. Wallet, and phone, and we only mess you up a little bit." The leader of the trio of thugs says to Paul. Just as Paul opens his mouth to say something the bathroom door slams open and Isaac and Stiles walk in laughing. "DUDE what the fuck is taking you so long we're going to miss the movie." Stiles says grabbing Paul and dragging him out of the ring of thugs he'd been trapped in. "Man you're going to LOVE this movie Stiles says as the door closes leaving Isaac alone in the bathroom. "Your day is about to go horribly wrong…." He says smiling wolfishly before moving in a blur towards the thugs.

Outside Stiles is pulling Paul back down the narrow walkway, "Wait we can't leave him in there they were." "Hey guys." Isaac says suddenly next to them. "OK what the hell is going on?" Paul says stopping and turning to face the two in the narrow walkway. "They were about to mug me." "Yes we heard them and decided to intervene." Stiles says. "Figured the safest way to get you out of there was to just yank you out." "Why didn't they mug you?" Paul says to Isaac who blushes and shoves his hands in his pockets staring at the ground "Uh." "He's quick on his feet gymnastics in college." Stiles says quickly. At Isaac's glare "Oh and martial arts… I guess I should call my dad, he's the Sheriff. HEY you want to get lunch you should totally get lunch with us." Paul just blinks at Stiles a moment turning to look at Isaac who hits him with the most adorable shy smile ever seen in the world. "OK uh sure." "Well come on then I want to get out of the serial killer's maze of plywood." Stiles turns on his heel and walks away. Paul turns to look at Isaac who smiles bashfully and gestures for Paul to go ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

At home doing laundry and this story wouldn't leave me alone so here is another chapter. If I'd known posting it would make my mind think about it and develop the story more I would have done it weeks ago.

I'm not feeling super thrilled with this story so far. We're 4 chapters in and there isn't much action, intrigue or wolf on human shower action. I guess we'll just have to see where this story takes us.

* * *

Seated in the restaurant Stiles excuses himself to call his dad. Eric smiles nervously at Isaac who seems to be equally uncomfortable. "So uh.. where do you work?" Isaac asks after a few minutes of fidgeting with his menu. "Cerberus. It's a data warehousing company." "Oh?" Isaac says feigning ignorance. "I have a friend that works there do you know Danny Mahelalani?" Paul's eyes narrow slightly and Isaac picks up on tension coming from the man. "Yeah he is one of the supervisors on the project I'm on." Remembering what Danny had told him Isaac immediately changes course. "How do you like Beacon Hills so far?" Relaxing slightly Paul leans back in his chair a little. "I love it, so much nicer than Texas." "Do you like snow?" Isaac asks. "Yeah I'm actually looking forward to it I understand we are supposed to get some this weekend." "Supposed to be about 4-5 inches, do you have a 4 wheel drive?" Isaac asks trying to memorize Paul's face. "Yup Toyota Forerunner I should be fine provided it doesn't get too crazy. I doubt they are plowing much where I'm staying." "Really they typically do a good job." Isaac says watching Paul's adams apple bob while he speaks. "I'm staying at a camp ground in the preserve. In the locked off section."

"You must like peace and quiet then." Stiles says sliding in to his chair. "Yeah I specifically asked for a remote spot. Didn't want to be bothered by people with screaming kids on the weekends you know?" Paul says. "See anything interesting out there?" Stiles asks nonchalantly. Isaac stiffens slightly and glares at a smirking Stiles while Paul appears to be digging for something in his pocket. "Actually yes look at this." Producing his phone Paul shows Stiles and Isaac the pictures he'd captured of his camp sites visitor. "A wolf wow I didn't think there were any around here." Stiles says evenly. "He's beautiful just wandered in to my camp site." Isaac preens slightly at the praise. "That's interesting wolves typically avoid humans if they can. He must be looking for something. Maybe it's mating season." Stiles says wiggling his eye brows suggestively. "Well there's not much of interest at my camp site that would attract a horny wolf. I'll probably never see him again." "You never know" Isaac says quietly. "Well they are very territorial so you might. You may be camping near where his den is. Wolves are very protective of what's there's so he may pop up when you least expect him." Stiles says again with a smirk on his face. "Well if he does he'll show up on the camera." Paul says looking around for the waitress so he can get a refill of his coke. Isaac glares pointedly at Stiles and mouths "what the fuck are you doing." Stiles rolls his eyes raises his shoulders and holds his hands in front of him and mouths "Sorry."

They eat for a few more minutes. Stiles keeps looking at Isaac expectantly and gesturing with his eyes to Paul. Paul is finally relaxing a little and asking some questions of his own and not just answering with short clipped sentences. Eventually tiring of the strained small talk Stiles blurts out "Oh for the love of…" Before stopping himself with an embarrassed look. "Oh uh.. It's my phone!" He thinks trying to cover up his outburst. "Must be my dad I'll be right back." He says pulling his phone out and darting away from the table. "If he texts you and says I'm boring him to death I'm sorry." Paul says. Isaac quickly shakes his head "No you're not boring at all! He's just… high strung." Stiles retreats to the hallway outside the bathroom and says where he knows Isaac will hear him. "I am not high strung. I'm just getting tired of watching you be a fail wolf. His plate is empty and has been for 15 minutes. He's been gone from work for almost two hours now. He clearly likes you and doesn't want to go back yet. You need to step up your game and ask him out. At the very least exchange contact information so you can talk to him later. I'll call Danny and ask him not to yell at him for being late."

Isaac realizes that yes it had been a while since Paul had finished eating and that he'd started to fidget anxiously. "Hey I guess we better let you get back to work ummm would you like to get together later? I could show you around town some?" Isaac is nearly knocked out of his chair by the trepidation and fear that comes rolling off Paul like waves. "I uh I don't think that's necessary. It's a small town and uh I've found most things OK." Paul stammers out as he starts digging in his pocket and looking around almost frantically his heart rate sky rocketing. "OK that's cool um can I give you my phone number in case you change your mind?"

Paul closes his eyes and grits his teeth trying not to see the scene play out again. The same scene he's seen played out thousands of times since it happened.

Mark sneers at Paul. "You faggots are all alike. Only care about one thing. Never even stopped to wonder why someone like me would be interested in someone like you. All you could think about was getting your mouth on my dick." With a laugh Mark lifts foot and kicks Paul in the face again.

Stiles can hear Paul's frantic breathing and heart rate. "Isaac you need to use the mate bond to calm him or he's going to have a panic attack. Just reach over put your hand on him and concentrate on calming him down. If he's your mate it has to be there he probably doesn't know it. Hurry!" Isaac reaches over and places his hand on Paul's concentrating fiercely. "Paul relax it's OK everything is going to be OK." The instant Isaac's hand touches his Paul immediately calms down. His breathing and heart rate level off and start to come back down as warmth and safety floods his mind. His breath catches and he closes his eyes and revels in the feeling for a moment. Opening his eyes he sees Isaac looking at him and embarrassment sets in. "I need to get back to work it was really nice meeting you." Paul put's some money on the table and moves to leave. "Wait can I have your phone number? Please?" Isaac says. Paul hesitates for a moment before gesturing for Isaac to give him his phone. Isaac smiles when Paul hands him his phone so he can add his number in. A few moments later Paul hands Isaac his phone back. "Tell Stiles I said it was nice meeting him?" Paul says anxiously. "Yeah absolutely I'll text you later if that's OK?" Isaac asks. "OK bye." Paul says before practically scurrying away from the table.

"Where were you?" Isaac asks when Stiles walks up and sits down. "I didn't want to freak him out any more than he was already so I just stayed back by the bathroom. Dude's got some serious anxiety issues." Isaac shakes his head. "It's more than that Stiles when I touched him I could feel something like an echo. Isaac stares at the top of the table for a moment. "It was like….he was afraid something was going to happen. Something bad that's happened before. It wasn't just fear or nervousness it was terror Stiles." Stiles slumps down in his chair "Why can't things ever be easy? Why can't you two just fall in love and live happily ever after." Isaac shrugs his shoulders frowning.

A few tables away a man and woman who had been chatting quietly about an upcoming little league game exchange glances with each other before paying the bill and walking out. Once in their car they pull away from the restaurant. "We better let Chris know he's about to have another wolf on his hands." The man says. "How do you know they are going to turn him?" the woman replies. "Oh come on you could see the way Isaac was looking at him. I'm surprised he didn't mount him in the middle of the restaurant. There is no way they are going to let him stay human. Too many close calls with Stilinski." The woman shakes her head. "We'll tell Tom let him decide what he wants to do about it. All Chris will do is brood and worry about having to get his hands dirty." Nodding the man says "They are really getting sloppy how many times is that now we've been that close to them and they have not even noticed?" "Good, I want them sloppy will make it easier to clean house when the time comes." She says pulling out her phone and starting a text message.

"OK what the hell did you two do to Paul?" Danny's angry voice comes over Isaac's phone. Stiles and Isaac were on their way home when Isaac's phone rang. "We didn't do anything to him aside from save him from being mugged in the bathroom and then take him to lunch." Stiles says leaning close to Isaac's phone so he could be heard over the wind and engine noise of Isaac's Wrangler. "He came back from lunch reeking of fear and nerves guys I finally sent him home because he kept looking around like someone was going to jump out and gut him." Danny says. "All I did was ask him for his number so I could call him later and he freaked out. I triggered something I don't know what." Isaac says looking worriedly at Stiles. "The funny thing is the almost getting mugged part? Didn't seem to bother him all that much he was fine until Isaac asked him for his number." Stiles says taking Isaac's phone from him so he could keep both hands on the wheel. "I'll go check on him in a little while." Isaac says turning on to the private drive that leads up to the pack house. "OK well if you need me to do anything let me know. My wolf can already tell he's yours and it's freaking me out having pack so upset." Danny says exhaling loudly. "We'll get it figured out, talk to you later Danny." Stiles says ending the call.

"So are you going to go creeper wolf mode?" Stiles asks handing Isaac back his phone. "It's really the only way I can get close to his camper. It would be really weird for me to just show up. Plus as freaked out as he was I don't want to scare him anymore." Isaac answers sniffing he phone slightly. "Dude gross." Stiles says wiping his hands on his pants. "Smells like him." Isaac says smiling. "You don't think a giant wolf showing up is going to scare him more?" Stiles asks. "No I don't think so. He wasn't the least bit scared. He was excited. Did I tell you he sensed that I was there? When he got out of his car he almost immediately knew I was there. He said he was going to reenact the scene from Kill Bill if I got too close before he went inside." "He's got good taste in movies. Hopefully he's got more than rock salt though if something bad goes down. Do you think he knew it was you or that someone was there." Stiles asks climbing out of the Wrangler as Isaac pulls in to the garage. "I think just that someone was there." Isaac reaches out and brushes his hand through Stiles's hair before darting out of the garage and in to the trees. "OK be safe I'll let Derek know what's going on."


	5. Chapter 5

OK so it's been several days since Chapter 4 went up. I'm happy to say this story is finally finding itself. Neither it or Bitten have left me alone this week. I'll be driving to work not even thinking about it and an idea will pop in to my head for one story or the other. I've got quite a few "plot points" as I call them (remember I really don't know what I'm doing. I just write stuff I really have only the most basic understanding of proper writing technique.)

One thing I learned writing Bitten is that I constantly review and make changes. I had over 20 chapters written before I posted a single one. That allowed me the freedom to go back and make pretty significant changes. The problem with posting chapters as soon as they are written is that I feel bad doing that. I don't want someone to read through and then I reference something and they get lost because the idea makes no sense because I'd gone back and changed a major element of the story. I'm OK making a minor tweak. A word or a sentence or two but beyond that once I put it up I leave it alone.

I'm going to try a couple of ideas out in Fall For You and I want to have some time to see how it looks in the story before I publish. I'm not talking weeks between chapters or anything but I probably won't be throwing stuff up as soon as it's written.

I think I'll try to write 2-3 ahead of what I post. That way I can go back and make changes if after a read through or two I don't like something and want to change it.

* * *

Paul pulls up to his camp site and slams on the brakes skidding to a halt. Slamming the door to the Toyota he stalks angrily over to his camper and flings the door open. Shaking his head angrily he stomps inside and after grabbing a beer from the refrigerator slumps down at the small table taking a long drink. "He asked me for my phone number. That's all he did and I freaked out…mother FUCK!" Paul yells throwing the half consumed bottle out the door of his camper. It makes a satisfying crash as it hits the rusted iron camp grill and shatters. Paul stands and goes to the small kitchen area gripping the edge of the sink tightly he hangs his head and clenches his eyes closed tightly. "You will not ruin my life." He says through clenched teeth. Drawing back he puts his fist through the door of one of the many storage compartments lining the interior of the camper with a shout of rage. The force of the blow causes the bottles inside to clatter together. Paul grabs the bottle of vodka from one of the compartments and starts pouring himself shots. After about 12 rapid fire shots he sets the bottle down and sighs. Feeling the familiar lightness take hold Paul turns around sluggishly and steps out of the camper. Sitting at the edge of the campsite is Isaac.

He had heard Paul's outburst and had paced back and forth trying to decide if he should approach or not. In the end he had settled for his original plan and stripped down before shifting and walking in to the camp site and waiting to be noticed.

Paul stares at the wolf a moment before sitting down in the folding chair he'd set out when he first set up camp. "Why am I not afraid of you?" Paul says softly. "Just shows how fucked up I am. A gorgeous guy all but asks me out and I nearly have a panic attack. A huge wolf walks up and I'm not the least bit scared. You're not here to eat me are you?" Paul asks with a smile. Isaac lies down and looks at Paul silently. "I blew it today Puppy royally blew it... This guy, this, amazing, smart, funny,_ beautiful_ guy showed an interest and I'm so broken, so fucked up I practically tipped the table over trying to get away from him. I'm sure Stiles thinks I'm a freak too he didn't even bother coming back."

Paul shakes his head angrily. The bitter scent of anger, sadness, and loneliness causes Isaac to whine quietly putting his ears back. "You're a great listener." Paul slurs out as the vodka begins to fully saturate his system. So at least there's one big beautiful creature I've not made a fool of myself in front of today." Isaac "yips" at Paul. Standing slowly Paul shuffles uncertainly towards Isaac. Stopping halfway he leans a little drunkenly to one side. "Promise you won't eat me?" Isaac makes a noise similar to a sneeze. Paul smiles and takes a few more steps….then falls flat on his face. Groaning Paul turns over on his side and looks up in to Isaac's concerned eyes. "Drank a lot Puppy." Paul slurs. "Harder to forget…. What they did sometimes." _What who did?_ Isaac wonders. He leans in and licks a swipe across Paul's face causing the human to snicker. "I'm gonna just lay here for a bit and enjoy the trees. You're beautiful." Paul reaches unsteadily for Isaac who moves closer lowering his head so Paul can reach. As Paul gently pets the side of Isaac's head he smiles. "So soft. Something about you Puppy… Not sure…feelssss.." his eyes lose focus and seconds later he's unconscious.

Isaac whines again and licks Paul's face gently. _Fuck now what. _Isaac thinks looking directly at one of the cameras on the camper. Growling softly at the situation Isaac walks over to the camper and hops inside. He looks around for interior cameras finding none he shifts back to human and looks around. Grabbing the remote for the TV he turns it on and changes the inputs hoping to find that the cameras are connected to it as a means to track down the security DVR. Finding the security display he goes to the TV and follows the cable until he finds the DVR tucked away in a storage cabinet under one of the built in seats. Yanking the power cable from the back of the DVR causes the device to spin down. Isaac then walks outside and picks up the still unconscious Paul and carries him back to the camper. Pulling the blanket and sheets back on the bed he shifts Paul under them. He pauses for a moment before pulling his shoes socks pants and shirt off. Isaac is surprised at what he sees. It's not the smooth defined chest and stomach that draw his eyes. Nor is it the light dusting of very soft looking hair leading the way from his navel to his boxers. It's the dozen or so scars. Turning Paul slightly he sees they are even more on his back. Isaac feels his wolfs hackles raise up causing him to growl softly. Reaching down Isaac traces one with his finger. Paul whimpers slightly grimacing in his sleep. Isaac gently rolls him on his stomach turning his head so he wouldn't choke in his sleep if he got sick. Then he pulls the sheets and blanket over the unconscious form before running his hand gently through Paul's soft dark blond hair. _You're the one that's beautiful. I promise I'll fix whatever is troubling you. _"Let me in, let me help you." He says softly massaging Paul's scalp. _ *mate*_ Isaac's wolf whispers in the back of his mind. He smiles at the thought and backs out of the tiny bedroom shutting off the light.

Isaac crouches down and powers the DVR back up and closes the compartment. Noting a blind spot in the cameras Isaac switches the TV input back to where it was and steps out of the camper closing the door softly behind him. He then walks down the side of the camper and follows the blind spot he'd seen until he is back in the trees. Circling back to where he had left his cloths Isaac pulls his phone out and sends a text message.

To Paul: Hey sorry if I made you nervous at lunch today. Let me know if you'd like to meet up again sometime.

A moment later he sends another one.

To Paul: I'd really like it if you did. Stiles says HI.

Listening intently he hears Paul's phone beep indicating the new messages.

Walking in the front door of the house Isaac smiles when he sees Derek and Stiles sitting next to each other on the couch. The Alpha has his arm around his mate and appears to be dosing while Stiles types rapidly on his laptop. "How did it go?" Derek says opening his eyes and looking at Isaac when he steps in to the living room. "OK I guess. He was very upset when I got there, throwing things around and yelling. He said "I'm not going to let you ruin my life." No clue who he was talking about. Then he drank quite a bit of vodka and came out and talked to me." Stiles stops what he's doing and looks at Isaac. "I thought you were going in wolf mode?" Isaac drops down on the couch on the other side of Derek. "I did. He saw me commented on how odd it was that he wasn't scared of me and then went on to describe how humiliated he was that he'd acted like he had in front of you and me. Then he tried to walk over to me and face planted." "You didn't leave him passed out on the ground did you?" Stiles asks with a raised eye brow. "No I went inside and powered off his security system and then shifted and carried him to bed. I powered it back up and saw a blind spot that I used to leave without being reordered."

"So what's your next step?" Derek asks. "I texted him and told him I was sorry if I made him nervous but that I'd like to get together again. I guess we'll see what happens then." "What aren't you telling us?" Derek says. Isaac sighs and shakes his head. "I undressed him so he'd be more comfortable… He's…..he's covered in scars Derek…" Isaac closes his eyes and shudders causing Derek to put his arm around him and Stiles to jump up and kneel on the floor in front of him taking his hands in his. "He looks worse than I used to….. from before the Bite." Isaac says leaning in to Derek's warmth and squeezing Stiles's hands. "Do you think he was abused?" Stiles says softly. "It seems too recent to be from parents. I don't know why I feel that but it seems like it's more recent. More raw. It looked to me like torture. There are burn marks too." Derek and Stiles _both_ growl dangerously at this. "I'll find out what's going on." Isaac says firmly.

Paul groans and rolls over in bed. Opening his eyes he blinks up at the ceiling before turning over and grabbing his phone off the tiny bedside nook in the wall. 6:27 am is what the time reads. He also sees two text messages. Reading them Paul is hit with two emotions. Anticipation and fear. He tightly grips his rapidly spirally fear and breathes deeply. "He's not like that." He says to himself. Reading the messages again he smiles softly. "So I didn't blow it after all." Paul says to himself. Grunting as he gets up from bed. His head swimming slightly from the after effects of the vodka.

After using the restroom he steps out of the small camper in to the cool morning air stopping when he sees his wolf sitting at attention. "Hey Puppy." Paul says. "I vaguely remember talking to you last night. Thank you for not eating my face." Paul crosses the distance between them and pauses holding his hand out. "I'd really love to pet you." Paul says softly. Isaac stands and walks slowly to Paul. He rubs against Paul's legs subtly scenting him while Paul reaches down and strokes his fur. "You are gorgeous. Your fur is the same color as Mr. Tall Sweet and Sexy's hair." Paul says in amazement. "He texted me so maybe I didn't totally ruin things. If I can keep the flashbacks to a minimum maybe I can make something work." Paul says hopefully. Isaac gives Paul's fingers a quick lick before padding quietly out of the camp site. He pauses at the tree line looking back. "Bye Puppy I hope I'll see you later." Paul says waving timidly. Isaac turns and bounds off in to the woods.

Showering in the tiny bathroom Paul wonders. _How did I get inside and undressed? I must have been really out of it. _Hurrying to avoid being late Paul pushes the thought aside and rushes through the rest of his morning routine. Jumping in the Toyota and driving rapidly away he misses the naked figure getting dressed in the shadows.

"Hey you feeling better today?" Danny says softly putting his hand on Paul's shoulder and leaning down so he can talk semi privately. Paul stiffens initially but is surprised at the feeling of comfort he gets from Danny's touch. "Yeah sorry for that yesterday just was kind of rattled by nearly getting jumped in the bathroom." Danny detects the lie but says nothing. "Apparently I was saved by friends of yours though. Isaac and Stiles?" Paul says turning to look at Danny. Danny squats down and moves his hand to the back of the chair. Somewhat still touching Paul but not as directly. "Oh yeah? They are really good guys I've known them since high school. Isaac especially. He's a real sweet heart you should get to know him." Danny says quietly smiling inwardly when he notices the bump in Paul's heart beat when Danny mentions Isaac's name. He frowns though when he sees a look of panic flash through Paul's eyes and hears his heart rate start up. "Look I'm going to show you something. For no reason other than to show you." Danny says pulling his phone out he unlocks the screen and shows it to Paul. The wallpaper of the phone is of Danny hugging another man who is kissing him on the cheek. "That's Scott, he's my husband. We've been married for six years. Everyone here knows. I came out of the closet in middle school. This town is special in that the people by and large? They just don't care. I can truly be who I am where ever I am here and it's no big deal. If I can be myself here other people can to." Locking the screen Danny slides the phone back in to his pocket. "Just something you should know about Beacon Hills." He says smiling at Paul's wide eyes. "I know you're ahead of schedule for this week. If you're still rattled from yesterday there is no reason you can't take the rest of the day off." "Well I don't.." Paul starts. "It's just a thought." Danny says smiling and standing up. He gives Paul one last brief touch on the shoulder before walking off. Once he rounds the corner out of sight he fires off a quick text message.

To Isaac: I know a certain contractor that's been given the rest of the day off. Maybe someone should see if he's available for lunch.

From Isaac: Owe you one.

* * *

So yeah knida with out expecting it I've got Scott and Danny together. Is that scanny? Or Dott? Would Peter and Siles be Piles? :D


	6. Chapter 6

You may want to check Ch 5. I think I goofed. I put an "authors note" as ch 5 explaining some things. Then when I posted chapter 5 I added the note to the top of the story and did a "replace". I don't think it sent out a notification of a new chapter. You'll want to make sure you've read it.

Someone unexpected shows up in this chapter. Had no real intention of including him but it just worked so there he is. Not sure how much of a part he will play.

* * *

Paul is sitting at his desk trying to focus on work but not having much luck. When his phone beeps to indicate an incoming text he's so deep in thought about what Danny had said that he nearly jumps out of his chair. Rolling his eyes and catching his breath he looks at the phone smiling when he sees it's from Isaac.

From Isaac: Lunch?

Paul retypes his answer several times. Finally closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath the replies.

To Isaac: Sure. Meet someplace?

From Isaac: I'm close by pick you up?

The flash back hits Paul like a blow to the face. The pain and fear rushes at him threatening to push him over the edge. Danny sitting in his office feels it and looks up to see Paul clutching the desk in his cubicle eyes closed practically panting. He can hear the frantic breaths and the slamming of Paul's heart. As he jumps up to go comfort him he hears Paul muttering. "It's OK. It's OK. He's not like them… He's not like them…" Slowly his hammering heart and breathing slow down. Danny turns the light in his office off and steps in to the shadow so he can keep an eye on Paul for a moment. After a couple of minutes he sees Paul take a deep breath then lift his phone and start typing.

To Isaac: Sure I will meet you out front. Heading there now.

Paul looks back towards Danny's office but upon seeing the darkened window decides to send an email to let him know he's taking him up on his offer. After sending the email he shuts down his laptop and shoves it in to his back pack grabbing it and his jacket he heads out of the office.

Danny pulls his phone and sends Isaac a message.

To Isaac: Paul just had some kind of near panic attack not sure what triggered it. He was terrified.

From Isaac: I just asked him to lunch. Don't know why that would scare him.

To Isaac: I can do some digging to see if I can find anything. Your mate your call.

Danny flips the light on then goes back to his desk. It's a couple of minutes before Isaac responds.

From Isaac: Let's wait. He may just tell me. I don't want to violate his trust.

To Isaac: Understood let me know if I can help.

Paul walks to the doors leading to the parking lot and pauses. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Concentrating on relaxing and calming down from his near freak out he exhales heavily before opening his eyes and walking out the door. He sees Isaac sitting at the curb in an old Jeep Wrangler. Smiling at how Isaac and the Jeep just seem perfect for each other he walks over. Isaac reaches over and pushes the door open for him. "Hey Isaac." Paul says climbing in the car after shoving his laptop in the back. Settling in to the seat Paul feels Isaac's eyes on him so he turns and looks. Isaac has a pleased grin on his face. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Paul says pulling the visor down to look at the mirror. "Huh? Oh no sorry I'm just glad to see you." Paul smiles and blushes slightly. "It's good to see you too." "What are you hungry for?" Isaac asks pulling away from the curb. "How about Italian I've not been able to find a good Italian place." Isaac hesitates for a moment before he nods and smiles. "Well then I know just the place, not a franchise. I've been going there for years." "We don't have to do Italian I'm up for just about anything." Paul says having seen the brief look of… something flash across Isaac's face. "No its fine the food is great the owner is just a little… Eccentric." Paul settles back in the seat and smiles over at Isaac. As they pull out in to traffic neither of them notice the car that follows them at a discrete distance. Pulling up to a stop light Isaac pulls his phone out and sends a quick text message while talking to Paul about the storm that's coming that weekend.

Peter is walking through the kitchen of his restaurant making sure everything is running smoothly. The lunch rush was about to begin and even though he has a staff he can depend on he still likes to make his presence known. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulls it out smiling when he sees who the message is from.

From Isaac: Bringing friend by for lunch. Please be nice? Important.

Smirking Peter replies

To Isaac: Anything for my Nephews favorite Beta. Romantic or friendly I'll stage accordingly.

A few minutes later at another light Isaac replies.

From Isaac: 1st date/lunch so both. See you soon sorry texting rude on date.

"Sorry about that." Isaac says shoving his phone back in his pocket. "It's OK." Paul says wondering who Isaac could be texting. _Stiles probably wondering why he's going to lunch with such a freak. _Paul thinks darkly. "We're almost there I'll apologize in advance if the owner is a little… Odd." Pulling up in front of the simple structure Paul smiles as the smell of the food reaches his nose. "Smells great." He says climbing out and joining Isaac at the front of the Jeep. Isaac smiles and steps up to the door holding it open for Paul. Peter is standing at the host station waiting for them. "I seeeeee." He says looking Paul up and down. "Isaac nice to see you." He says turning to his pack mate and smiling at Isaac's pleading look. "This is?" Peter asks turning back to Paul. "Paul" Isaac says simply. "Paul this is Peter." Isaac says nervously. Peter reaches out and shakes Paul's hand. He peers intently in to Paul's eyes a moment before looking over to Isaac with a raised eye brow. Honored to meet you Paul." Peter finally says releasing Paul's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Peter." Paul replies a little shyly. "Gentlemen I have a great table just over here. Out of the way so you can….talk." Isaac rolls his eyes and looks at Paul apologetically. Paul just smiles and follows as Peter leads them through the rapidly filling restaurant then though a set of double doors and around a corner. "Typically reserved for large groups or people who'd like to actually take their time, talk and enjoy their meal. Edwin will be through to take your order in a few minutes please take all the time you need. Peter pulls Paul's chair out for him resting his hands on both his shoulders briefly once he's seated. "If there's anything I can do please just let me know." With a gentle squeeze he releases Paul briefly smirks at Isaac before walking away. After he leaves Isaac sighs "I'm sorry about that." Paul smiles "It's OK no big deal."

Paul looks around their quiet surroundings. The heavy doors blocking out nearly all of the sound from the busy lunch crowd on the other side. Just then the lights dim slightly and some soft music starts to play. Paul looks at Isaac with a raised eye brow. Isaac groans and shakes his head. "I'm really sorry this is too much lets go someplace else I'm so sorry." Shaking his head Isaac goes to stand up. _I'm going to rip his throat out…. with my teeth._ Isaac thinks to himself imagining Peter's smug face in the other room. Paul reaches over and grabs Isaac's arm. Chuckling he says "Hey it's OK don't worry it's really sweet this is a great table. The music and lighting may be a bit much but who cares?" Isaac pauses half out of his seat. Paul strokes his thumb across Isaac's forearm. "Are you sure?" Isaac says looking in to Paul's amused hazel eyes. "I'm positive. Crowds make me uncomfortable anyway this is great." Isaac smiles brilliantly at Paul not missing the jump in his heart as Paul melts a little bit. Isaac sits back down immediately missing the touch of Paul's hand when he pulls away.

"So how is the lasagna here?" Paul asks looking over his menu at Isaac a few minutes later. "It's the best I've ever had." Isaac replies smiling back at Paul. The tips of Paul's ears turn red as their eyes lock for a moment and nothing is said. Isaac's smile broadens as he picks up on the increased heart beat from his lunch mate. Happy that it's for positive reasons this time and not fear or panic. After a few moments Paul coughs softly and looks away shyly. "I always like to try the lasagna when I am at a new place. Always on the search for the best." Isaac's face shows a flash of annoyance as he turns to the side. "Peter?" A second later Peter comes around the corner. "Sorry gentlemen Edwin appears to be busy with an unscheduled large group. I'll be at your service tonight. We have the best lasagna in the state you won't be disappointed. The usual Isaac?" Peter asks smiling at the slightly annoyed Beta. "Yeah that would be great thanks." He says trying to keep his tone light. Peter smirks before disappearing back around the corner. "You OK?" Paul asks. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine I'm sure he was just waiting for a break in the conversation and not eavesdropping like a freak." Paul smirks and leans back in his chair. "So how do you know Peter?" he asks. "I'm friends with his nephew. I've known him about 10 years I guess by now." Paul nods taking a drink of his water.

"What kind of work do you do?" he asks Isaac. "I manage several properties for a local trust." He answers "What kinds of properties?" Paul asks squirming in his chair to get more comfortable. "Mixed bag, some rental homes, commercial properties. There are a few businesses. The Starbucks you've seen me at is one of them. It's not very exciting but it allows me quite a bit of freedom so it works for me." "How do you like where you are staying? Is it quiet enough?" Isaac asks picking up a bread stick and taking a bite. "It's great, it's nice to be able to get out of the city and just be away from everyone. Its…therapeutic." Paul leans back in his chair looking at Isaac. "Have you seen that wolf again?" Isaac asks. "Yeah a couple of times actually. I think he may be someone's pet. He doesn't seem wild at all he lets me pet him." "Really?" Isaac says feigning surprise. "Well be careful I don't want you getting hurt out there by yourself." "It's funny." Paul starts pausing to thank Peter as he sets his food in front of him and Isaac before telling them to enjoy their lunch and disappearing back around the corner. "I feel completely at ease with him. I know I should be scared of a big giant wolf but he doesn't scare me at all. It's quite the opposite actually." "You know you actually are pretty close to where I live." Isaac says after a few minutes of silence as they eat their lunch. "Really?" Paul says looking up. "Yeah I've gone hiking through your campground lots of times. It's nice to see someone actually using it for a change. The trust I work for? They actually own the preserve and most of that land. You're the first person to camp there in a couple of years." Nodding Paul takes a bite of his lasagna. "Yeah the park ranger told me that there was not much a demand for camping in the preserve for most of the time the camp ground is gated off."

"How's your lasagna?" Isaac asks. "Excellent definitely the best." Paul says smiling. "How is your tortellini?" he asks gesturing towards Isaac's plate. "It's great like always want some?" Isaac offers gathering a couple up on his fork. Paul hesitates for a moment before leaning forward. Isaac slips his fork in to Paul's mouth eyes alternating between watching Paul's lips and his hazel eyes. Paul chews quietly looking at Isaac "That is really great." He says after a moment. "Here you should try some of mine." Paul says offering Isaac a fork full of his food. Isaac smiles brightly and leans forward taking the food in his mouth. He savors not just the taste of the lasagna but also the faint taste of Paul still on the fork. "That's really good it's been a while since I've had the lasagna here." Isaac says smiling warmly before leaning back in his chair.

The rest of the meal passes uneventfully. Peter appearing a couple times to make sure they have everything they need. As the time progresses Paul finds himself growing more and more relaxed around Isaac. Noticing the time Isaac asks Paul. "How much time do we have before you're due back?" He knew that Danny had given him the rest of the day off. He figured he's use Paul's answer to gauge how well the date was going. "Actually Danny gave me the rest of the day off so we can take as long as we want." Face clouding noticeably Paul quickly adds "Unless you've got something else you need to do? I didn't mean to take up so much time." Isaac smiles shaking his head. "I've got nothing else going on today. I was hoping to be able to spend more than lunch with you. Would you like to get out of here and maybe go for a walk?" Paul smiles brightly "Yeah that would be great." When Paul reaches for his wallet Isaac speaks up "Oh you don't have to worry about that it's already taken care of." Paul hesitates. "Are you sure? I don't mind." Isaac smiles "Positive."

As if on cue Peter arrives just as Paul and Isaac are standing. "Gentlemen I hope you enjoyed it. Enjoy the rest of your day. I hope to see you…. _both_ soon. Standing in front of both men Peter reaches out both hands and gives them a squeeze on the shoulder. "It was nice meeting you Peter thanks for the quiet table it was great." "You're more than welcome. Come back any time." At that Peter steps aside and the two walk past. Just as the heavy doors are swinging shut Isaac hears Peter. "Congratulations Isaac I had no idea you had found your mate. I think you both may be exactly what each other needs. If I can help in any way please let me know." Isaac stills for a moment at the uncharacteristically friendly comment from the typically acerbic man. Pulling out his phone he sends a quick "thanks" to Peter while holding the door open for Paul.

"So where would you like to go?" Paul asks once they are both settled in the Jeep. "Well you like the preserve we could go for a walk out there? Or we can walk around the town square. Which would you prefer?" Isaac asks. "Well the preserve sounds great but I'm not really dressed for it. How about the square?" Paul says pointing at his dress shoes and slacks. "Absolutely." Isaac says with a grin starting up the Jeep and pulling out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later they were parked and walking around the town square. Browsing through a few shops and generally just enjoying the day. "One of the hard things about living in a camper is you have to be very careful on what you buy. I have so little space." Paul says while looking at a painting. "No room for a large painting huh?" Isaac says. "Nope. I have to be careful even with clothes. Most of what I buy has to be stuff that can be folded. I don't have much in the way of closet space and I really hate ironing." As they walk out of the store neither of them notice the same couple from the restaurant the other day casually walking down the side walk eating ice cream deep in a conversation about visiting relatives.

"Any long term plans to settle down anywhere?" Isaac asks hoping the question is not seen as pushy or "too soon" considering it's their first date. Paul thinks for a moment then shrugs. "Honestly I have no idea. I really don't have any plans after Beacon Hills. My recruiter set up several jobs for me but since this is a long one we didn't book anything afterwards. I'm actually glad to have finally made it here. I should have been here 6 months ago but other contracts kept popping up. This is the longest one I've done so far." "Why glad?" Isaac asks as they cross the street. "It seemed like the nicest place. Most of the other jobs I've worked have been in large cities. This is the first one in a small town like this. I've always wanted to see what it would be like to live in a town this size. Do you like it here?" Isaac nods as he answers "I love it here. I've been here my whole life. Other places just seem too big too impersonal. Beacon Hills is just big enough that you aren't tripping over the same people every day but small enough that places you frequent will know you're a regular."

As the two walk up to the town fountain Isaac grins and looks at Paul. "What?" Paul says unable to not smile at Isaac's infectious grin. "Let's make a wish." Isaac says. Paul smiles fondly at him before saying. "I don't carry change though." "Well." Isaac says digging in his pocket dramatically "I just so happen to have 2 pennies. Just in case I should happen to be out with someone special and need to make a wish." Handing Paul one of the pennies Isaac looks at him expectantly. "Oh! OK a wish huh." Paul says thinking for a moment. "Ok I have one." He says with a smile. "OK me to." Isaac says. They both throw their pennies in to the fountain. "Want to sit for a minute?" Isaac says pointing to a bench under a tree across the sidewalk from the fountain. "Sure." Paul says following Isaac over. Isaac sits and pats the bench next to him. Paul sits down in the indicated spot. Isaac touches Paul's leg for a moment before turning to face him slightly.

"I'm having a great time Paul. I'm so sorry I upset you the other day." Paul's face darkens slightly but his scent stays mostly upbeat. "It wasn't your fault. Really you didn't do anything wrong." Paul says before thinking. _Hope I'm not about to scare him off._ "It's just that… something… happened to me… and sometimes I'm reminded and can get panicky." Paul stares out at the fountain unconsciously turning his arm over and gently rubbing what appears to be a burn mark with his finger. Isaac see's the mark and has to clamp down on his wolf to keep from growling in fury at the injury to his mate. Taking a silent deep breath Isaac gently reaches over and take's Paul's hand and tenderly strokes his thumb over the mark. This brings Paul's attention back and he looks down at their clasped hands then up in to Isaac's comforting eyes. "We don't need to talk about it right now. If you ever want to, or need to. I'll listen, I promise." Paul lets the breath out he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thanks I appreciate that."

"What are you doing tonight?" Isaac suddenly asks. "Nothing sitting around the camp site talking to my wolf if he shows up." Paul says with a grin. Isaac feels a shiver go up his spine at the thought of being Paul's wolf. "If you don't think it would be too much Isaac in one day I'd love to take you to a movie. It's Friday after all and with that storm coming this weekend it'll be several days before we have nice weather like this again." Paul smiles brightly "What time were you thinking? I'd like to go home and change." Pointing at the town clock Isaac continues. "Well its 3:30 now. How about I pick you up at 6?" "That sounds great. Ready to head back?" Paul asks. Isaac smiles standing and holding his hand out to help Paul up. Paul takes it and Isaac gently pulls him up. Paul smiles warmly at Isaac and slides his hand around behind Isaac gently rubbing his back for a moment before stepping beside him so they can walk back to the Jeep. _Look at me being all flirty. _Paul thinks while Isaac practically swoons internally.

Walking back to the Jeep Isaac makes sure to casually brush against Paul several times. Not just to transfer scent but also because he enjoys the contact with his mate. The drive back to Paul's car was quiet but companionable. As they pull in to the parking lot Paul guides Isaac to where he is parked. Even though creeper wolf Isaac already knows exactly where Paul's blue Forerunner is parked. Before getting out Paul turns to Isaac. "Ok so I'll leave the gate unlocked. Sure you don't want me to just meet you there?" he asks. "I'd really like to see your camper. I want to see how you're able to live in something so small." "OK well I'll see you at 6 be safe." Paul says with a quick pat on Isaac's leg. Climbing out Paul pulls his laptop from the back of the Jeep and jumps in his Forerunner. Waving and smiling at Isaac as he pulls out Paul realizes that for the first time in a long time he feels happiness starting to form at the edges of his mind


	7. Chapter 7

Insert typical apology for slow update here.

Going to ATTEMPT weekly updates not sure how well that's going to work. May more likely be every 2 weeks.

Added a small flash back to Ch 4. I decided the panic attacks needed something more.

* * *

Paul drives quickly down the gravel road to where his Airstream is. "Holy crap what the hell am I going to wear?!" Paul mutters to himself moving quickly through the vacant campground towards his site. Stopping quickly he jumps out of the Forerunner and walks briskly towards his camper. Once inside he quickly starts to clean and organize things. While mostly tidy the small space has become a little cluttered since arriving in Beacon Hills. The new job taking up quite a bit of his time even when at home.

Quickly running out of space to hide things Paul settles for shoving some of the bulkier items in the back of the Forerunner. He keeps trying to get to the shower but then something else will catch his eye that needs to be cleaned or straightened. Stripping off clothes as he goes Paul loses track of time enjoying the music blaring from the sound system he had built in to the Airstream. Eventually he's down to just his boxer brief's on his hands and knees cleaning singing loudly. He's got his face nearly on the floor trying to reach something that's rolled under one of the built in seats when slowly he becomes aware of something…it has weight almost like a presence in his mind. Just then a shadow falls across him and he freezes before turning and catching sight of Isaac frozen with his hand in the air as if he was about to knock. His mouth hanging open with a lock of shock on his face. Paul's mouth also falls open as he realizes how he must look. Down on all fours in his underwear singing and bouncing around. He quickly stands up. He looks down at himself then back up at Isaac. Mouth working for a moment Paul finds his voice. "Uh Hi! You're early?" He questions looking over at the clock on the laptop. "It's a quarter till 6. Uh.. I'll wait out here?" Isaac says noticing Paul's blush going halfway down his chest. Even the battered condition of Paul's chest and back not lessening the sheer want and desire he is feeling after seeing his nearly naked mate on all fours face down ass up. "Crap Isaac I'm really sorry I just lost track of time. Give me a few minutes..." _He must think I'm a total dumb ass._ Paul thinks looking around frantically for something to cover up with. He is distraught at the thought he may have ruined his one chance at something great.

Isaac hears Paul's heart jack hammering away and picks up on the scent of nerves and disappointment. He steps inside and puts a reassuring hand on Paul's shoulder concentrating on calming him. "Hey." He says softly now that Paul had shut the music off. "We've got all night it's OK please don't be upset. I've got a couple of emails I need to reply to. He says pulling his phone out with his free hand and wiggling it. Take all the time you need. Grab a shower, do what you'd planned on doing. It's OK." Stroking his thumb on Paul's shoulder he feels the man start to calm down. Paul takes a deep calming breath and lets it out looking into Isaac's eyes he smiles shyly. _Your eyes are so beautiful._ Isaac thinks. "OK thanks. If you're hungry or thirsty help yourself to anything." Paul says reaching up and giving the hand on his shoulder a light squeeze. "I'll give you the grand tour once I'm properly clothed." At that Paul turns and darts into the tiny bathroom after grabbing some clothes that had been laid out on the foot of the bed. Isaac smirks and looks around the small space. Inhaling he pulls the condensed scent of his mate in through his nose memorizing the smell. He takes a seat at the small table and exhales slowly willing his arousal away. The thought that his mate is naked just feet away causing his wolf to pace anxiously. Looking around Isaac notes things are quite a bit cleaner than when he was in the Airstream the last time. _He's scrubbed this thing down so that it's practically brand new. No wonder he lost track of time. _ He shakes his head with a fond smile.

Standing he goes to the tiny kitchen area and pulls a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Looking up he frowns at the broken storage cabinet door. With a sigh Isaac walks back and sits down. A few minutes later the shower shuts off and Isaac hears some rustling in the bathroom. Moments later Paul emerges fully clothed running a towel over his short blonde hair. He smiles brightly at Isaac. "Better?" asks Isaac returning Paul's smile. "Much, thanks for not being mad." _I got to see you nearly naked how is that something to be mad at? _Isaac thinks with a smirk. "Anyone who'd be upset with you over something like that isn't worth your time. It's nice out here. I see why you like it."

"Well…so this is home." Paul says tossing the towel back in the bathroom and gesturing around the camper. "I've got a nice comfortable bed back here. The one that came with the camper wasn't that great so I bought a new mattress that's way more comfortable." Isaac stands and walks back to stand by Paul while he gestures around the small sleeping area. It's small but cozy. Storage nooks and a LCD TV mounted on the wall. "In here is kind of an all in one thing. The bathroom is the shower. Everything in here is water proof." Isaac looks in and sees that the room is about the size of a single shower stall with a small toilet and sink. There is a raised edge at the door to keep water from flowing out and a drain in the floor. "That's pretty cool everything you need in one small space." Paul nods "Yeah the only thing I had to do was add an inline water heater. There is a tank water heater that runs on propane but it only holds 6 gallons of water so you have to shower pretty quickly. Sometimes I need a long shower to help with my stiff joints." Isaac wonders darkly if the "stiff joints" are a result of the injuries someone had inflicted on him. "Since I have electricity here the inline heater heats the water as I use it so I can be in there as long as I like. The same way with the climate control." Paul says gesturing to the unit on the ceiling. "There is AC and a furnace standard. However the furnace uses fuel like the water heater does. I had the unit upgraded so that when I have electricity I can run the heat and not have to worry about running out of fuel."

"You'll need that this weekend it's going to get pretty cold. How well insulated is this?" Isaac asks placing his hands on Paul's hips and scooting around him in the narrow passage to sit back down. "Well Airstream is pretty high end but this is their smallest least expensive model. So I'd say just so-so. I did a few months in Maine during winter and the heat ran nearly constantly. I was comfortable but there were a few times I thought that if it was much colder the heater wouldn't be able to keep up." Gesturing to the small kitchen area. "Pretty obvious what this area is. For me and how I live it's really all I need. The only down side is that I cook pretty frequently so with such a small refrigerator I'm going to the store every few days." Isaac nods then turns and gestures to the large TV sitting across the length of the dining table. "I take it the 50" TV is not standard equipment?" Paul laughs and Isaac smiles at the way his chest warms at the sound.

"No that's pretty much the only thing that I kept from my house. I have a few things in storage in Texas but I thought I could use it more or less OK. Unfortunately it's more of a pain that anything else. It blocks those windows, I have to remember to take it down and cushion it when I am on the road, and it's really too large for the space. You can't comfortably watch TV sitting that close to it. You have to sit in the middle of the bed facing this way to see it from back there which is silly since there is a decent size TV on the wall in the bedroom already. So mainly what I do is use it for background noise. If I'm cooking or in the shower I'll put it on. One thing it is good for is work. I can log in and then put status screens up. When I'm waiting for things to process I can keep them up on the TV and then go about my business without needing to stare at the laptop all the time. I'm on the laptop quite a bit but since moving here I've been sitting outside with it enjoying the quiet." Isaac looks over at the laptop "Pretty nice laptop you a gamer?" Paul leans against the counter looking at Isaac fondly. "I bought that the same week I bought the camper. I have a nice gaming machine and monitor but it didn't seem practical having them in here so I picked up a laptop that was more or less the same specs. I've always really enjoyed video games I'll go through periods where I may play an hour a two a week. Other times I'll be playing for hours a day. It can be a welcome…..distraction sometimes." Isaac notices Paul's emotions shifting a little more towards somber and decides to change the subject. _Fuck not now please._ Paul thinks as he feels panic starting to set in. "Absolutely we should play something sometime I can bring my laptop over or you can come to my place. I live pretty close by. Ready to head out?"

Paul nods without saying anything a blank look on his face. Isaac picks up on Paul's struggle to reign in his emotions appearing to be lost in thought. Rising slowly Isaac moves in to Paul's space and puts his hand on his frantic mate's shoulder again sending warmth and safety over the still forming mate bond. Not wanting to embarrass Paul Isaac elects to not say anything but stand there a moment. "How do you do that?" Paul asks as the panic flushes away almost in the blink of an eye. Isaac smiles warmly shrugging nonchalantly "Just a gift I guess." He says gently stroking his thumb down the side of Paul's neck. Paul opens his mouth to apologize. "shhh." Isaac says soothingly trailing his hand down Paul's tense bicep and squeezing gently. Looking down in to the slightly shorter man's eyes Isaac continues softly. "When you're ready to talk about it I'll listen. I promised remember?" Paul exhales softly shaking his head yes. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on Isaac's cheek before hugging him briefly. "You're amazing." Paul whispers softly before pulling back. "So…" Paul says face blushing slightly "Movie?" Subtly inhaling Paul's scent as the negativity is washed away to be replaced by calm and ease Isaac smiles warmly. "Come on handsome, you like popcorn?" He says taking Paul's hand and leading him out of the camper.

Pulling in to the parking lot at the theater Isaac sees a familiar baby blue Jeep and pulls in next to it. Reaching out for the pack bond Isaac gives a gentle tug and is surprised when he feels 4 replies. "huh." He says aloud. "hmm?" Paul says looking over at him. "Looks like some friends are here. Stiles, Derek, Danny and Scott." "Really?" Paul says looking around. "That's Stiles's Jeep." "How do you know they are all here?" Paul asks. Thinking fast "Oh I just forgot it was date night. They like to double date and go to the movies. Is that OK?" Isaac says looking to Paul to gauge his reaction. He hears a jump in Paul's heart rate and sees his hands ball up in to fists. Paul stares at him blankly breathing heavily. Isaac takes one of Paul's hands and gently forces it open gently running his fingers over the crescent shaped red marks left from Paul's finger nails. Looking back up he sees Paul looking at him a look of fear and defeat in his eyes. "They hurt me." Paul whimpers out as tears begin pooling in his eyes. "One of them… pretended to like me….asked me out to the movies….then he and his friends…" Paul shakes his head and shudders.

"Who's this?" the young guy asks walking in to the room. "Some fucking queer that thought my cock was on the menu. We're just teaching him a lesson… Fucking FREAK." Mark says spitting in Paul's face before punching him in the face several times while he's held up by two other men. "Hold up." Says the new comer. I have an idea."

Isaac unfastens both of their seat belts and pulls Paul over on to his lap. He puts his arms around Paul's chest and holds him close. "I'm sorry Paul I promise. It slipped my mind we can go someplace else. I'm so sorry." Isaac says desperately. _I've got to learn what the triggers are it's like walking through a fucking mine field. _"I….I can't do this.. I thought I could…...you're a good guy Isaac you deserve…." Paul trails off with a broken whimper. Isaac kisses Paul gently on the cheek before turning him slightly so they could see eye to eye "Hey." He says gently. "I don't give up that easy. If you can look me in the eye and honestly with no reservation tell me you want me to leave you alone then I will. Otherwise, my promise to you still stands. Whenever you're ready. It can be right now or next week or next month. Share this with me and I _promise_ you I'll do whatever I can to make it better. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I can feel it. Whatever they tried to do didn't work because you're here, you're alive you've won." "I'm.." Paul starts. "NO." Isaac says forcefully cutting Paul off. "You are _not_ broken. Even if you were, I'd be right here to help you pick up the pieces." "Why do you care?" Paul whispers. "You're special. Don't ask me how, I just know."

Isaac can feel the rest of the pack. They had felt when he'd tugged on the bond and had moved towards the Jeep. When they had heard and felt Paul's dismay they had frozen at a discreet distance. All of them are now sending comfort and reassurance over the bond. Paul's eyes open and he looks around. "What is that?" He says. "What?" Isaac says knowing that Paul was talking about the bond. Even though he hadn't been claimed as his mate he was slowly becoming more in tune with the rest of the pack. Several of them had made a point of touching him transferring not only their scent but their acceptance of him in to the pack. "It's like…." Paul shakes his head. "I can't really explain it. You calm me. This though it feels like." Paul looks around outside the Jeep. Before shaking his head. "Whatever it is I like it. It's nice to feel safe. I haven't felt safe in a really long time." "Would you like to go home?" Isaac says squeezing Paul gently. "No actually. I feel….I feel fine…... let's go meet up with your friends." Isaac tugs on the bond again and the two couples start walking towards the Jeep again. "Actually looks like they are going to meet with us." Isaac gestures with his chin through the windshield and the 4 men walking towards the Jeep. There is a brief flash of fear from Paul that goes away almost immediately. "They would never hurt you. You're safe with us." Isaac says softly. "OK." Paul says his emotions stabilizing again after another burst of reassurance from everyone. "Guess I should uh." Paul says gesturing to his seat. "Oh yeah sorry." Isaac says helping Paul back in to his set. "You're crazy strong." Paul says smiling. "Come on let me introduce you to everyone." Isaac says giving Paul's leg a quick squeeze before sliding out of the Jeep.

"Hey Paul!" Stiles says happily pulling Paul in to a hug. "Sorry for acting weird the other day. As I'm sure Isaac's told you I'm a bit of a spaz sometimes." He says squeezing Paul. Paul stands there shocked for a moment before returning the hug. Closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of _good_ he gets from Siles. "Stiles stop man handling Isaac's date." The man Stiles had walked up with says. "Sorry." Stiles says sheepishly releasing Paul and stepping back. "You know Danny." Isaac says. Paul smiles at Danny who extends his hand. When Paul takes Danny's hand the other man reaches forward and grips his elbow with his other hand. Danny smiles warmly at Paul. "This is Danny's husband Scott McCall." Scott steps forward smiling warmly as he clamps Paul on the shoulder while also shaking his hand. "Great to meet the guy Isaac's been going on and on about." Paul blushes a little and glances at Isaac who's also gone a little red. "Thanks nice to meet you too." "The frowny one over here is Derek Hale my husband." Stiles says gesturing with his head. Derek steps forward with an eye roll. "Great to meet you Paul." Derek extends his hand which Paul takes. Paul had felt strong positive emotions from everyone else. When he takes Derek's hand he feels an even stronger wave of comfort but also authority, protection, and strength. His breath leaves him in a whoosh as stands there for a moment soaking in the feelings. He notices everyone has gone still and sees a small smirk on Derek's handsome face. "Sorry uh." Paul says releasing Derek's hand and stepping back and leaning in to Isaac unconsciously when he moves to Paul's side. "I'm a little out of it tonight. Uh….. so when does the movie start?"

"We should just be able to catch it." Stiles says pulling his phone out to check the time. Isaac puts his arm over Paul's shoulder and the group heads towards the theater. After dropping way too much money at the concession stand everyone is seated towards the back of the theater. Once the movie starts Isaac shifts a little and presses his leg up against Paul's. Paul goes stiff for a moment and just when Isaac is about to pull away Paul leans over against Isaac. Danny leans forward and looks over at them he gives Paul a thumbs up "Told you he was a sweet heart." He whispers to Paul. Isaac and Paul both smile shyly at each other but say nothing. Halfway in to the movie Paul whispers to Isaac "I'll be right back, restroom." Before standing up. "Me too." Isaac says following Paul out.

Business finished both Paul and Isaac are coming out of the restroom when it happens. Isaac has his hand on the back of Paul's neck squeezing gently causing Paul to smile and shiver slightly. Just then a group of 5 younger men walks by "How sweet it must be date night." One of them says "fucking faggots." Another one says. "Freaks" Paul stops and recoils backwards in to Isaac. Isaac immediately pulls Paul behind him and glares at the youths. "You'd best move along now." He says menacingly. "Or what? Gonna slap me bitch? There are kids here keep your faggotness in the bedroom." The first one says. Paul shudders and gasps for breath desperately trying to stay on his feet. "Look the bottom's having a hissy fit." One of them laughs. Isaac takes a step back pressing himself against Paul. "Leave _now_!" Isaac says menacingly just barely able to keep from shifting to protect his mate. One of the men steps forward to shove at Isaac. He never makes contact though because in an instant he's face down on the floor about 10 feet away. Peter dusts his hands nonchalantly. "Boys….I think it would be best for you to do what he says before anyone gets hurt." Seconds later the rest of the pack shows up looking like murder. "Man we were just fucking around." One of them says. "Yeah we didn't mean anything." The one on the ground says. "How about you go fuck around someplace else." Scott says angrily taking a step forward. Without anything else said the group shuffles quickly down the hallway and out the exit.

Isaac spins around and cradles Paul's face in his hands. "Are you OK?" He asks. Paul shakes his head yes as a couple tears roll down his cheeks. The pack can feel the terror radiating from the shaken man. Breathing deeply Paul finally says "Let's go back to the movie." "Are you sure? We can go do something else." Isaac says. "Do you want me to take you home?" Paul swallows and pauses for a moment. "No I'm OK now. This shouldn't ruin our night." Looking around at everyone else. "OK?" He asks. Everyone else nods "Thanks Peter." Paul says. "Don't mention it." He says simply before nodding at the group. "Gentlemen." He says before striding away. "Man loves his dramatic entrances and exits." Stiles says as the pack turns and heads back to the theater. Isaac holds back a little bit and pulls Paul aside. "Are you sure you're OK?" Paul nods but says nothing. "Can I hug you?" Isaac asks softly. Paul nods again and lets out a quiet noise that's a cross between a sob and a whimper as Isaac wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I try so hard…to put it behind me. Then something will happen and….. it's like I'm right back there and they are…." Paul manages to get out while he sobs silently, shaking in Isaac's arms. "It's OK. It's OK." Isaac whispers. "No one will _ever_ hurt you when you're with me, or any of my friends. We look after our own." Isaac puts his hand on the back of Paul's head and gently pushes him down so that his face is resting against his shoulder and neck. He strokes Paul's hair gently and holds him tightly. Paul's frantic breathing causes him to unknowingly draw Isaac's scent in through his nose. Warmth love and safety over take his panic bringing him down quickly. Paul shudders slightly then whispers "Thanks Isaac." With a firm squeeze Paul steps back. "Let's get back before we miss too much." Isaac reaches up and gently squeezes Paul's neck again before saying. "Come on handsome."

Back in the theater the rest of the pack subtly touch Paul as he and Isaac squeeze by in front of them to get back to their seats. Each touch bringing Paul back a little bit more, making him feel a little more secure. Back in their seat Paul immediately leans in to Isaac. Isaac pushes Paul back gently causing a look of confusion from the other man. Isaac flips the arm rest up on the seat before pulling Paul closer. Paul smiles and leans against the taller man who wraps his arms around him protectively. Unable to stop himself Isaac leans down and sniffs softly at Paul's neck before placing a soft kiss on the soft skin. _That's…odd. _Paul thinks but says nothing. He opts instead to snuggle closer to Isaac's side. Minutes later he's asleep.

"Is he OK?" Scott whispers to Isaac. "I think they triggered a flash back or something. I don't know the details but someone tricked him by acting like they were interested and then he and others did…something to him." Isaac whispers back straining to keep from growling. "He's been tortured." Isaac finally manages to grunt out closing his eyes to hide the furious yellow. "Do you know who did it?" Derek asks. Isaac shakes his head stroking Paul's arm gently. "Not yet." He says with a low growl. The vibrations from the growl cause Paul to stir and his eyes snap open as he jerks upright. "What was that?" he says looking around. Grimacing when several people "shhhh" him from a few rows up. Isaac chuckles. "It's OK." He whispers in Paul's ear. "I think you just heard something in the movie." Paul exhales then whispers back. "Sorry for falling asleep on you I'm a lousy date huh." Isaac turns Paul's face looking in to his eyes before he smirks and rubs his nose on Paul's. "You're perfect." Popcorn rains down on them and Stiles whispers for them to get a room.

A short while later the movie is over and everyone walks out to the parking lot talking amongst themselves. Derek notices Paul looking around the parking lot. "They are long gone. Peter is good at getting his point across." Paul smiles a little smile. "That he does." Once they are back at the Jeeps everyone hugs Paul good night. When it's Derek turn he pulls Paul in tightly. "I'm sorry about what happened. If you see them again call Isaac or me right away OK? Isaac put all our numbers in his phone." Paul smiles "You guys are all so warm." Paul smiles and steps back when Derek releases him. "Come on let's get you home." Isaac says taking Paul by the hand and walking the few steps over to his Jeep.

The drive back to the campground is quiet but not in a bad way. Paul stares out the window most for the trip. His scent is calm and breathing relaxed. About halfway home Isaac reaches over rand takes Paul's hand causing Paul to look at him. "Is this OK?" Isaac asks quietly. Paul smiles, really smiles without holding back. _So gorgeous. Need to see that more often._ Isaac thinks. "It's more than OK." He says squeezing Isaac's hand.

Pulling up behind Paul's Forerunner Isaac shut the Jeep off and climbs out following Paul over to the door of the Airstream. Paul turns to him and smiles. "I had fun, bad bits aside I really enjoyed tonight." Paul says. Isaac smiles softly cupping Paul's cheek with his hand and stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. "I'm so glad that I met you. I hope that tonight is the first of many." Something soft and cold starts falling on them. Looking up they see large snowflakes starting to fall. "I hope so too." Paul says stepping forward into Isaac's warmth. Looking up Paul flicks his eyes from Isaac's full lips up to his eyes. Isaac leans down and presses his lips to Paul's. The kiss is gentle and soft. Isaac slides his arms around Paul's back. Paul would be embarrassed by the needy little sound that comes from the back of his throat if Isaac hadn't made the same whimpering sound of want. Isaac gently slips his tongue inside the warm mouth and slowly twines it with Paul's. As they stand there gently exploring each others mouths the snow starts coming down more heavily and the wind picks up. Isaac pulls back slowly providing support for Paul who's legs have gone a little weak. "You should get inside it's getting pretty cold out here." Isaac whispers. "I love the snow." Paul says "Can't wait to see how it looks in the morning. I hope my wolf is OK." Looking around them in the darkness. "I'm sure he's fine." _Just wishing he could curl up with you in front of a fire._ "If he's not in his den already I'm sure he will be soon." Isaac says with a smirk. "I'd invite you in but I'd hate for you to get the wrong idea." Paul says still holding on to Isaac. "No need beautiful. I should go anyway." Isaac says stoking his hand though Paul's soft hair. Nodding Paul steps back with a small smile on his face. "Good night." Paul says "Good night." Isaac replies turning with Paul as he turns and unlocks the door. Isaac reluctantly releases him and watches as his mate smiles at him before stepping inside and closing the door.

Isaac is in the Jeep about to shift in to reverse when he sees the door to the Airstream fly open and Paul come rushing out. Before he can open the door Paul is at his window smiling shyly. Isaac lowers the window but is unable to say anything before Paul is grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him. When they pull apart a few moments later both are breathing hard and in need of air. "I just needed one more before you left." Paul says blushing deeply. Isaac's stunned face smiles brightly. Paul runs his thumb over Isaac's kiss wet lips. "Let me know when you make it home?" he asks. "Definitely." Isaac says. Paul smiles and steps shyly away from the Jeep. He waves at Isaac backs up and then turns driving away. Isaac sees Paul standing watching him go until he goes around a curve in the road.

In bed Paul find himself rapidly falling asleep when his phone beeps with a new message.

From Isaac: Made it home, hope you're warm in bed. Great time tonight talk to you tomorrow.

To Isaac: warm and comfortable. Hope you are too. Look forward to hearing from you.

From Isaac: night gorgeous

To Isaac: night tall sweet and sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what do we know about this guy?" Tom says. The man and woman look at each other a little nervously before continuing. "Not much." She says. "We've not had the opportunity to get close. He works at Cerberus." "Where Mahealani works." Tom says with a scowl. "Yes so we can't really do much there." The man says. "He is staying at the campground on the preserve in the gated off section. We went to look around his camper but Jessica spotted security cameras all over the thing so we stayed in the trees." Jessica sighs "We couldn't get close to the camper let alone get inside without being seen." "Security cameras?" Tom says. "Who has security cameras on their camper out in the middle of a deserted camp ground?" "Either someone who is paranoid or has something to hide." The man says. "Any chance this guy is one of us?" Tom asks. Jessica and her partner look at each other. "If he is." The man finally says. "He deserves an award. He has Isaac wrapped around his finger. He doesn't look move talk or act like a hunter. If anything he seems more like…." The main trails off. "Prey." Jessica says. "Someone who would want or need someone to protect them. If it's an act it's brilliant. The whole pack was all over him last night scenting and comforting him." "Even Hale?" Tom asks with a raised eye brow. Jessica nods with a gleam in her eye. "I want you and Bill to stick to this guy and figure out what he is up to. If he is up to anything. Try and figure out a way to get around those cameras. Hell kill power to the park maybe you'll get lucky and he's not running a battery backup. If he is then find the drive the cameras feed to and take it with you. Make it look like a break in. I'd rather not alert him or the pack to our presence but we need to know more about him. If he's a hunter we need to find out what he's up to. If he's not well…..we'll just have to remove him from the picture. We don't need any more wolves."

Isaac is standing on the porch of the Hale house staring out in to the woods. Unconsciously looking in the direction of Paul's Airstream. Derek comes walking out and offer's him a cup of coffee. "He's a nice guy." Derek says simply. Isaac turns and smiles. "He's my nice guy." Happiness broadcasting off Isaac like radio waves. "What are your plans for telling him about us?" Isaac frowns slightly. "I'm not sure. He's been hurt…literally so badly in the past that I'm worried he will be scared of us. There is no rush right?" Isaac asks looking at Derek. Derek shrugs his shoulders "No but you can't claim him without him knowing and it's not a good idea to leave your mate wandering around in the woods without knowledge of what's going on around him." Stiles comes out and hugs Derek from behind. "You and Paul doing anything today?" Stiles asks. "I figured I'd text him in a little bit and see if he was interested in doing something." Isaac says with a frown. "What is it?" Stiles says. "I wish he was here already. I want him by my side. He's _mine_ I don't like waiting. We uh... we kissed last night." He finishes with a small smile. Stiles's eyes light up as he releases Derek and steps around him to look at Isaac. "Really? First kisses are awesome!" He says turning to look at Derek with a shy smile on his face. "So how was it?" Stiles asks with a huge grin. Isaac blushes and get a faraway look in his eyes. "It was soft, sweet, perfection. He was nervous but not scared." Isaac finishes with a smile.

Paul is walking through the snow to the gas pump where he'd left his Forerunner. After paying for his gas and grabbing something to drink he'd cheerfully headed back out in to the snowy morning loving the weather. Nearly to his vehicle he slips on some black ice and nearly goes down. He's caught just in time though and hauled back up right. Turning to thank his rescuer he's surprised to see Jeff from work. "Hey Jeff thanks for saving me." Jeff beams at Paul brightly. "No problem Tex I imagine you probably don't have much experience in weather like this." Paul chuckles at the nick name "Ice yes, snow not so much. What's got you out in this weather?" "Just out doing my duty saving attractive men from hurting themselves." He replies cheekily. Paul exhales slowly looking in Jeff's happy brown eyes. "Well then I guess the very least I should do is buy you lunch." Paul says after a moment's thought. Jeff's smile grows impossibly wider. "Have you been to Ella's yet?" he asks pointing to the diner across the street. "Nope." Paul says with a smile. "Well if you can make it back to your car without maiming yourself I can run over and get us a table. I'm parked on that side of the road anyway." Paul laughs at that and says "Sure." Walking over to his Toyota Paul pulls out of the station and crosses the street. Once he's in the parking lot he rushes inside to get out of the cold. He sees Jeff waving to him from a booth by the front window. He walks over and slides in. "So what's good here?" He asks looking at the menu. "Pretty much everything it's the kind of food most people wish their mom made." Paul frowns slightly but says nothing. Jeff gives him a brief look but says nothing.

Moments later they are laughing and talking about work. Neither of them notices the car passing in the street slow down briefly before resuming its speed.

From Danny: You need to hurry things up with Paul

Isaac looks at his phone and makes a questioning noise.

To Danny: What do you mean?

From Danny: He's at Ella's with Jeff looking…interested

Isaac's eyes flash yellow and he has to restrain himself from breaking the phone. He'd been on his way to ask Paul out to a late breakfast but now he wheels his wrangler around sliding recklessly in the snow and heads towards town.

Their lunch finished Paul and Jeff are enjoying desert. Jeff is talking about the snow and how cold it gets occasionally reaching out and touching Paul on the hand. Isaac pulls into the gas station across from the diner and glares at the two. His wolf is snarling at him and demanding that he go eviscerate this fool arrogant enough to _touch_ his mate. Jeff's body language, tone of voice, and facial expressions all clear indicators of his interest in Paul. Paul is being demure and smiling shyly and not appearing to be bothered by Jeff's advances. Isaac's heart breaks when he hears Paul's heart jump every time Jeff touches him or leans close. Isaac's phone rings. He knows who it is without even looking. "I have to get out of here before I fucking kill somebody." "Easy there Cujo, where are you?" Stiles says sliding out of bed pulling the blanket up over Derek before exiting the room. Isaac's fury blasting across the pack bond having woke him up. "Across from Ella's watching my mate enjoy being hit on." Isaac throws the Jeep into gear and pulls out of the station racing away from the disappointing scene. "Come home you don't want to do anything crazy." "It's fine I'll just.." "Isaac.." Stiles says Alpha mate authority and warmth coming across not only in his voice but over the pack bond. "Come home pup we'll figure this out OK? I'm making breakfast." Some of the tension leaves the furious wolf's shoulders as he nods his head. "OK I'm on my way."

Back at the diner Paul and Jeff are about to leave. Paul while flattered by Jeff's advances is a little put off by his aggressiveness. "Jeff I don't want you to take this the wrong way. You're... awesome, funny, sexy as hell but..." He starts. Jeff sighs and says "Uh oh here comes the friend zone." Paul chuckles and says "No nothing so severe it's just that. Well...I've met someone we've only just barely started…... something I'm not even sure what yet. I've never been able to date more than one person at a time it just feels wrong. I don't want to see anyone else right now. Is that cool?" Jeff smiles an easy smile. "Totally OK. I knew you were a good one Paul I hope things work out for you and Mr. Lucky. It's my fault for not stepping up sooner. If you think it would be OK maybe we could still have lunch once in a while?" "Absolutely." Paul says with a relieved smile. The two get up and walk out of the diner. Jeff gives Paul a one armed hug. "Watch out for ice OK? I'll see you at work Monday." "You bet, see you later Jeff." Paul says turning and walking to his Toyota. He pulls out his phone and sends a text.

To Isaac: Good Morning! Sleep well?

Isaac snarls at his phone and has to stop himself from throwing it out the window.

From Eric: Check engine light came on so I'm dropping the Forerunner off at the dealership. Thought you might want to go walk around in the freezing cold with me. I'll be at the square.

For the second time that day Isaac cuts the wheels hard and does a sliding u turn in the middle of the street.

Paul is looking at the same painting he'd seen with Isaac the other day when he feels someone behind him. Turning he sees Isaac standing just a few feet away. An unusual expression on his face. "Hey there." Paul says smiling. Isaac stares at him for a moment before quietly saying "Hi." Paul steps into Isaac's space with a look of concern. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine." Isaac says looking over Paul's shoulder at the painting. "You like it? Second time I've seen you looking at it." Turning back to the painting Paul grins. I do, I just don't have any place to put it. I'm tempted to buy it and have them store it for me." _I'm sure it'll look fine in yours and Jeff's bedroom. _Isaac thinks scornfully. "I need to talk to you." He finally says noticing Paul's look of confusion. "OK." Paul says. Isaac takes his hand and pretty much pulls him out of the store and across the street.

As they are crossing the sidewalk on the other side Paul stumbles and Isaac yanks hard to keep him on his feet. "Isaac!" Paul yelps at him in pain rubbing the shoulder Isaac had nearly dislocated. "That hurt what is your problem?" Isaac spins around teeth gritted. "My problem?!" "My problem is that not 24 hours after I kissed you you're off mooning over Jeff at Ella's. Was I just a place holder until someone better came along?" Paul's eyes go wide "What?! How did you.." "Never mind how I know, I thought we had something do I mean so little to you?" Paul stumbles back a few steps eyes wide. "You can't see him I won't allow it. You haven't even given me a chance!" Isaac growls out. "Isaac stop please." Paul whimpers panic and fear overwhelming him as Isaac advances on him menacingly. "Stop this please." Paul stumbles back several more steps and falls down. Isaac takes several steps towards him but stops when the wave of terror hits him in the face like a glass of ice water. Paul is covered in snow whimpering "Please don't hurt me." Backing away from him on the ground tears streaking his face. "Paul I'm sorry let me help you." "NO!" Paul yells "Stay away from me." He pleads finally getting to his feet Paul turns and starts to run away. Isaac surges forward and grabs Paul's shoulder "Paul please I'm sorry!" Paul rounds on him so quickly Isaac doesn't see the uppercut that connects cleanly with the underside of his jaw. There is a loud crack as his head is snapped back by the force of the blow. Paul whimpers in pain and darts across the street cradling his hand as Isaac shakes his head trying to clear his vision. As the pain dies down reality sinks in and he realizes what he's done. He quickly pulls out his phone and calls Stiles. "What have you done?" Stiles says with a touch of anger. "Stiles! You have to help me." Isaac rasps out between sobs that are starting to overtake him as the enormity of his mistake sets in. "It's Paul…I've scared him…He was with somebody else and I got mad and he's run away." Isaac manages to get out. "Oh Isaac..." Stiles says. "Can you make it home or do you want me to come get you?" "What am I going to do Stiles he's going to hate me now I've made my mate hate me." Isaac cries out all but collapsing onto a bench.

He winces slightly when he feels Stiles yank on the pack bond in a way that everyone knows means to check in. "Where are you? Town square right?" Stiles asks using the bond to get a rough idea of Isaac's location. "Yes." Isaac replies with no emotion. "Scott and Danny are closest to you." Isaac hears Stiles talking on another phone "Scott go get Isaac and bring him home, have Danny track Paul and make sure he's OK. Isaac was upset and Paul got scared. Make sure he is safe." Returning to the phone he was talking to Isaac on "OK Scott's coming to you Danny will make sure Paul is OK just sit tight OK? Isaac?" Not caring to hear anymore Isaac lets the phone drop from his hand into the snow as he falls back further onto the bench. Staring at the fountain he and Paul had made their wishes at Isaac shudders tears raining from his eyes. He ignores Stiles's voice still coming from his phone as his world crashes down around him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you found him yet?" Scott asks Danny. Scott and Isaac are on their way home while Danny tries to track down Paul. Isaac's staring out the window of the car not saying anything. "It's hard to find his scent." Danny voice comes over the speaker phone. "The wind is picking up." Danny is pacing slowly around the area of the square trying to pick up the frightened humans scent. "It's gone I've lost it." Isaac closes his eyes and looks down at his lap. "Wait…. I hear someone sounds like they are hyperventilating. It's Paul!" Danny rushes towards the sound coming from an alley way. As he quickly walks down the alley the panicked breathing stops and he sees a gloved hand fall limply to the ground next to a dumpster. Stepping around the dumpster Danny finds Paul slumped against the cold metal. "He's passed out I think he was having a panic attack. Should I take him home?" "Deaton's" Isaac croaks out. "His hand is hurt I heard the bone break when he hit me." Isaac says tears flowing down his anguished face. "OK I'm hanging up and taking him there now. Call him and let him know we're on our way. Talk to you both soon."

Danny pockets his phone and stoops down effortlessly picking up the unconscious human. He quickly walks deeper in to the alley and keeps to the service areas to avoid attention. In a few minutes he's at the back door to the clinic. Deaton opens the door as he approaches. "Good afternoon Danny, Scott just called. Bring him this way please. Deaton leads the way to an examination room in the back of the clinic. Danny is very familiar with this room. Himself and every other member of the pack having been treated here several times over the years. Danny lays Paul gently on the table before looking up towards the front of the clinic with a puzzled look on his face. His phone rings a second later. "We're here but not coming in he insisted on being close. Could you leave your phone on speaker? I'll mute on this end. The room is warded so we can't hear what's going on otherwise." Scott says over the phone. "Scott and Isaac want to listen." Danny says setting his phone to speaker mode and setting it out of the way. Deaton nods and begins examining Paul. "I believe he had a panic attack and passed out. He….Isaac scared him. Paul has some trauma in his past and Isaac triggered this when he got upset with him. You'll need to check his hands he hit Isaac and he said he heard a bone break." Deaton raises his eyebrows. "He struck Isaac? I take it he doesn't know….." Danny shakes his head. "No he doesn't." Danny looks at Paul then up at Deaton and mouth's the word *mate*. Deaton's eyes open wide "Really?" "Yes they just met a few days ago.. Nothing's been said yet….. About _anything. _"I see." Deaton says pulling Paul's gloves off and examining his hands. "This normally isn't how those types of situations go but I understand things rarely go as we'd like in this town." The doctor says.

"He has a fracture in two fingers. I can secure them and prescribe some pain medication. Out in the car Isaac sobs quietly. Looking at Scott with tear filled eyes Isaac whimpers out "I don't deserve him, he's hurt…. because of me and my stupidity. He's been hurt so badly already and now he's hurt again because lost my temper." Scott pulls Isaac close hugging him tightly. "Isaac this isn't the end of the world. It'll take some work but you can fix this. We'll all help. I promise you. We'll make him understand."

As the doctor is taping his hand Paul groans slightly before waking up. He immediately stiffens and tries to stand up. "Paul its OK you're safe!" Danny says quickly. "Danny? Where am I?" Paul asks looking around the room fearfully. "You're in my clinic. I'm Dr. Deaton. Danny found you unconscious in an alley and brought you here. You've got two fractures in your hand. I've taped it up for now and will give you something you can take for the pain. It'll be sore for a while but will heal fine." Paul looks down at his hand with a haunted look on his face. "Isaac." He says quietly. Danny moves closer to the table. "I'll give you two a few minutes." Deaton says before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. "Stiles called me and Scott. Isaac called him after it happened. He's pretty upset." Danny says softly. "Thanks for finding me Danny. I don't remember much after I hit him." "I'm sorry for what happened Paul." Danny says. _Especially since I'm the one that sent him after you. _Danny thinks. "I guess I should have known huh?" Paul says sadly. "Known what?" Danny asks rolling a stool over to the table and sitting on it. "I should have known it was too good to be true. That Isaac could be….." Paul trails off shaking his head. "Isaac is a great guy I promise you. He is _not_ abusive. There are just…Things you don't know." Paul scoffs. "He seemed like a pretty typical abusive ass hole to me. Saw me having lunch with someone and immediately flipped out. You know while I'd still hate him for it I might have respected him a little more if he'd at least had the balls to confront me at Ella's to show he was man enough to run off his competition. He didn't though he waited until I was alone. Then immediately starting acting like some….territorial….jack ass. You know the funny thing, I told Jeff I wasn't interested. That I'd just started something with someone else and that I wanted to see how that went. Give it a chance. Jeff was gracious, and a total good sport about it. Nice guys aren't that easy to find and I put him off in favor of Isaac." Danny sighs "Isaac is a nice guy Paul you have to believe me." "Danny, he yanked me out of that store and drug me across the street like some misbehaving child. It was all I could do to stay on my feet. When I did finally stumble he yanked me so hard he nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. He growled actually growled at me like some kind of wild animal. What kind of good guy treats someone like that? Especially after….knowing…what he knows…" Paul's face clouds and he looks down. He blinks rapidly trying to hold back the tears.

"I can't do this. It's what I get for being stupid enough to think… You know I actually thought maybe I could stay here. Have a life with Isaac. When I'm with him I feel free, safe, important. You guys, his friends. You all seem like the family I wish I had." Danny smiles warmly at this. Paul shakes his head and frowns. "I barely know him and I'm already planning the wedding. Stupid faggot…. Blind optimism like that is what got me hurt in the first place." Danny frowns at Paul's words at a loss for what to say. Paul sniffs softly and wipes angrily at his eyes before continuing. "I'm calling my recruiter Monday. You've been really good to me I'm not going to leave you hanging. As soon as the project is done though I'm leaving."

"No!" Isaac says and tries to get out of the car. Paul's words had cut through him like a blade. Knowing that Paul felt about him like that seems like a just punishment for what he had done. Paul leaving though is just unbearable. Isaac had already accepted that Paul would not want anything to do with him ever again. He'd already been planning on ways he could keep his mate safe from afar. Paul leaving though is just more than Isaac can bear. Scott grabs him and pulls him back in. "No not now we have to fix what you've done first." "He's going to leave me Scott! I have to…tell him I'm sorry beg him to forgive me!" Isaac blurts out pulling against Scott. "Isaac listen to me!" Scott says pulling Isaac roughly back in to his seat. "If you go in there now he's going to withdraw even further. He's scared of you. You fucked up Isaac! You found something precious and you've nearly driven him away! If you go in there now you'll lose him for good. You have to let us lay the ground work for him to accept you back." Isaac stills and looks down at his hands. "What can I do Scott? I can't lose him. After Neal….I… I can't Scott help me…please help me." Isaac shudders, his anguished wails filling the car as he breaks down. Scott wraps his arms around his devastated pack mate and does his best to comfort him. "I know its hard Isaac I know." Remembering the accident and the loss of their pack mate brings tears to Scott's eyes. "Danny already knows what has to happen just listen in and we'll take this one step at a time."

Danny's eyes go wide. "Leave? Oh Paul please don't do that." "Why not?" Paul scoffs. "This town is too small I don't want to be running in to Isaac every time I walk out the door. I like everything else about this town but I can't stay here wondering if I'm going to run in to him every time I go to the grocery store. I'll find someplace else." Danny sighs shaking his head. "OK look. The project you're on, has at least a month to go. You'll still be a long way from the end of your contract so I assume you'll give two weeks' notice right?" Paul looks at Danny a moment but nods yes. "Ok well then that gives me two weeks to prove to you it would be a mistake to leave." Danny holds out his hand when Paul starts to say something. "There is something special between you and Isaac. Something that doesn't happen very often. I'm not sure if you felt it but the rest of us…. We can see it. That type of…..bond happens once maybe twice in a lifetime if you're lucky. Give me two weeks to prove to you that you'll not only be safe with Isaac but that you'll never want to leave. I've known Isaac Lahey since we were freshmen in high school. He's been through a ton of bad stuff. I'm not trying to give an excuse for what he did. There are some things in his past that while aren't my place to tell could explain what happened. Just _please_ believe me when I say you and Isaac have something really special." "Danny…..I don't know…I….." "OK look if in two weeks you still feel the way you do right now. I'll not only personally kick Isaac's ass for running off the best virtualization guy I've ever worked with but I'll write you a letter of recommendation and help you find something somewhere else. I have contacts all over the country and know a ton of people who would kill for someone like you. Deal?" Danny smiles and holds out his hand. Paul says nothing for a minute but finally nods silently and shakes Danny's hand. Offering his left hand since his right is taped and throbbing painfully.

Out in the car Isaac has relaxed considerably. "He's really good." He says to Scott. Scott smiles "Of course he is. It's one of the many reasons I married him." Isaac slumps back against the seat and rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" He says softly. Just then both wolves look behind them as the familiar sound Stiles's Jeep meets their ears. The baby blue Jeep pulls in to the parking lot quickly sliding a little bit in the snow. Stiles and Derek climb out and walk over to Scott's car. Both men slip in to the back seat closing the doors against the wind and snow. "How bad is it?" Stiles asks. "He's got two fractures from where he clocked Isaac. Danny's managed to get him to commit to two weeks before he gives notice, contacts his recruiter and leaves." "Leaves?" Derek says. "Yeah Paul's planning on leaving as soon as the project he is working on is finished. " "Oh boy." Stiles says. He reaches over the seat and squeezes Isaac's shoulder. "How you holding up pup?" Isaac looking down says nothing. He shrugs his shoulders. Stiles looks at Derek who frowns. "Isaac everyone makes mistakes. You do remember that the full moon is tomorrow right? We all are a lot more likely to say or do things like this. It's our time of the month dude." "He was scared Stiles….Of me I scared him I put fear in his eyes. How am I supposed to explain that to someone who has been _tortured_. Oh I'm sorry I was a dick to you I can get violent around this time every month. I'm a werewolf but don't worry you're safe with me forget the part where I nearly dislocated your arm and made you fear for your life." Isaac says bitterly. "He's not scared of your wolf though." Derek says. Isaac looks up then turns around in his seat a small look of hope on his face. "You're right he's not at least I still have that…."

"Mr. Brace if you're feeling well enough you're free to go there is no charge." Deaton says walking back in to the examination room. "Really are you sure? On a Saturday?" Paul says incredulously. "No charge, we take care of our own. If you have any sharp pains or swelling let me know." Paul nods and looks to Danny. "Do you mind taking me to get my Toyota?" "Not at all are you ready to go?" Paul slides off the table and follows Danny out of the room. Out in the lobby Danny pauses acting like he forgot something. "I think I left my phone in there I'll be right back." Looking around the lobby Paul raises his eye brow and looks at Deaton. "Are you a veterinarian?" A faint smile graces the doctor's face "Some days. I have a… nonstandard practice." "Ah." Paul says looking around at all the pet supplies.

Back in the exam room Danny has picked up his phone. "Guys I need a car fast." Scott unmutes the phone. "Takes ours Isaac and I will ride with Stiles and Derek. Come on guys we need to leave before Paul sees us. I'm leaving the keys in the car baby see you soon." Danny smiles warmly at Scott's sweetness. "Love you see you in a bit." Danny waits a moment until he hears the clatter of Stiles's old Jeep fade in to the distance. Pocketing his phone he walks about out to the lobby. "Found it!" he says. "Ready to go?" Paul nods yes "Thank you very much for taking care of me Dr. Deaton." "You're quite welcome Paul please be careful and call me if you need anything." Deaton says offering his business card to Paul as he and Danny walk out the door in to the cold. Danny leads Paul over to his car and they both get in. "Does the veterinarian normally handle broken bones and give our free medication?" Danny seems to be at a loss for words for a moment. "He's a friend of the family I guess you could say." He finally says. "I see." Is all Paul says. "Need to make any stops?" Danny asks eager to move on to a safer topic. "All I want to do right now is take a long hot shower and go to sleep." "I'm really sorry for all this." Danny says. Paul looks over at him. "He's really lucky to have a friend like you standing up for him." Danny shrugs. "We all do stupid things. He's kept me and Scott together more than once over the years."

A few moments later they pull up at the dealership. "So you're all fixed up?" Danny says. "Yeah apparently it was just a rotted vacuum hose. Normally I wouldn't worry about a check engine light but in this weather I didn't want to get stranded anywhere. It's got over 300,000 miles on it so things like this are going to happen." Paul shrugs. "Typical Toyota life span." Danny chuckles. "When Scott and I first moved in together we desperately needed a car. We really didn't have much money. I had this beat up old Yaris my parents bought me when I was 16 that got totaled right before we moved in together. He had this bike he'd been riding since High School. Great on gas but you just can't really carry groceries on a dirt bike you know? So we scraped up what little money we had and got this ancient Toyota Corolla. It had 275,000 miles when we bought it. I hated that car." Danny says laughing. "No AC no heat, but it just would not die. We both didn't go to college right after High School. There were other….things going on at the time. That car got us both through college and countless trips. It never once broke down one us. By the time we graduated and had jobs making decent money. I was almost sad to see it go. It had 350,000 miles on it when we traded it in on this car. I miss it sometimes until it gets hot or cold and then not so much." Danny finishes smiling and shaking his head fondly at the memory. Paul smiles tiredly and puts his hand on Danny's arm. "Hey thanks….. You know for… being there….being my friend." Danny smiles a big genuine smile. He knows that Paul is putting on a brave face. His scent giving away the turmoil of his emotions. Not knowing what he can say to ease Paul's mind he chooses to let it go. "It's no problem at all. We take care of our own." _There's that phrase again. _Paul thinks. "Well I'll see you Monday, enjoy the rest of your weekend." Paul says smiling slightly moving to get out of the car when Danny puts his hand on his shoulder. "Hey I want you to know if you need someone to talk to you can call me. Text me or whatever. Any of us we'll be there for you. You know that right?" Paul nods "Yeah Isaac put everyone's number in my phone. Thanks Danny." Paul climbs out of the car and heads towards the office to pay for the repairs. Danny sits there for a moment. _He is seconds away from breaking down. God damn it…_ Danny pulls out of the dealership but parks just around the corner focusing on Paul's racing heartbeat. He can hear him talking to the cashier in the dealership. Can hear him struggling to keep his voice even. Danny frowns when he hears the cashier ask Paul if he is ok.

Bill and Jessica are parked across the street from the dealership. They had seen Paul drop off the vehicle but had lost him in the traffic afterwards. "Danny not Isaac." She says pulling her phone out and sending a text message. "Wonder where lover boy is?" Bill says glaring at Danny's car as it pulls away. Moments later Paul comes out and climbs in his Forerunner. Once the door is closed and locked he closes his eyes and lets the tears fall.

Danny shakes his head when he hears Paul's heart wrenching sobs. _Damn it._

To Wild Bunch: Someone please text or call Paul. He's winding up to a panic attack at the Toyota dealership.

From Stiles: I'll call him. Everyone else but Isaac please text him later let him know he's not alone. Send some love over the bond if you can.

Paul hears his phone start to ring he pulls it from his coat pocket with shaking hands and looks at the display. _Stiles._ Paul thinks. Things start to slowly not seem quite so bad. Looking around as if trying to see the invisible arms holding him Paul shivers slightly. Warmth and comfort gently pushing his grief and panic down to a manageable level.

To Stiles: Hey sorry I can't really talk now. Later?

From Stiles: No problem. Can I help with anything? Need anything?

Letting out a jagged exhale Paul turns the key starting the engine and fastens his belt.

To Stiles: I'm ok just going to go get some sleep. Thanks Stiles.

From Stiles: No problem please let me know if I can help. Get some rest.

Feeling calm enough to drive Paul shifts in to gear and pulls out of the dealership. The hunters not far behind. Paul pulls his jacket tighter wishing the engine would warm up so he could get some heat. Driving slowly he heads out of town towards the preserve. When Paul turns into the preserve Bill and Jessica drop way back and slowly follow. Stopping at the ranger station so as to not arouse suspicion.. "Looks like he's home for the day." Jessica says. Eventually Paul is pulling up to the gate blocking off the camp ground. He climbs out of the now warm cab and wrestles with the gate. Having a bit of difficulty due to his injured hand. He's finally able to get it open and pulls through before jumping out and going back to close and lock the gate behind him. Minutes later he's pulling up to his Airstream. Looking around at all the undisturbed snow Paul has a thought. _I hope my wolf if safe and warm someplace._

"Whats wrong?" Stiles says when he sees Isaac leaning forward on the couch with his head in his hands like he's in pain. "My head it won't stop pounding." Isaac says miserably. "Wolves don't get headaches normally." Stiles says concern heavy in his voice. "Think I don't know that?" Isaac huffs. Derek walks into the room. "When did it start?" he asks. Isaac shrugs his shoulders "I don't know few hours ago." "Think Isaac it's important. Did it start at the clinic?" Isaac is quiet for a moment before looking up. "It started right after Paul woke up." Stiles looks to Derek quickly. Derek nods. "The mate bond is damaged." Stiles says. "He's pulling away from you mentally." Isaac shivers. "It feels like I have an ice sickle in my brain. We haven't mated yet how can it be so strong?" "It's because he's your mate not just someone you're in love with. Mate bonds are different. He's most likely not even aware of it yet. You won't die if you don't get him back but you'll be pretty miserable for a while. His negative thoughts about you are weakening it causing the pain." "Will it get better if he goes to Paul?" Stiles asks. "As upset as he is with Isaac it's more likely to sever it." "How about as a wolf?" Isaac asks. Both Derek and Stiles grin. "I guess it's a good thing you had not told him about us yet." Derek says. Isaac walks to the door shedding clothes as he goes. Once naked Isaac shifts quickly to wolf and bounds off in to the forest.

Paul is lying in bed trying to sleep but his brain refuses to shut down. He keeps thinking about Isaac. _Even after what he did I'm worried about him. Maybe I'm over reacting. _Sighing Paul turns over for what has to be the 20th time and closes his eyes.

Isaac had run nonstop once he'd shifted. Slowing to a walk he crosses Paul's camp site. He can smell the sadness and loneliness from his mate heavy in the air. He makes his way to the door of the camper and starts yipping and pawing at the door. Hearing Paul moving about inside Isaac yips louder until the door opens and a shocked Paul looks down at him. "What are you doing out there in the cold?" Isaac puts his head in the door and looks up at Paul seemingly asking permission. "You really better not eat me puppy." Paul chuckles stepping back and letting Isaac in the door. He closes the door and takes the few steps needed to reach the kitchen area. Grabbing a bottle of water he takes a couple of the pain pills Deaton had given him then walks back to sit on the bed. Isaac presses against Paul's legs whining and pawing at him gently. _Please forgive me. _Isaac thinks. He is so happy to be in the presence of his mate that he doesn't notice the pain in his head has died down significantly. "Been a really shitty day puppy. I'm probably not very good company. Isaac's turned out to be a real ass hole. Isaac whines and jumps up on the bed behind Paul and presses on him until Paul laughs and lies down. Isaac lays down next to Paul careful of his weight and lays his head on his chest. Paul reaches up and strokes Isaac's head. "He thought I was cheating on him I guess. Too bad he didn't know I was telling Jeff I was already seeing someone. I don't even know if I could say I'm seeing someone though you know? We'd only gone out two times. We just had our first kiss last night. Why does he think suddenly that I'm his property? What really hurts though is that he _knows_ puppy. Maybe not all the details but he knows I've been hurt before….I _trusted_ him…." Isaac whines pitifully and scooches his body firmly against Paul's side. Paul sighs "He made me feel safe. Like you do." Paul sits up a bit and looks in to Isaac's eyes for a moment a look of confusion on his face. After a moment Paul shakes his head "Those pills Deaton gave me are making me imagine things. Never had anything work so fast." _That's because you'll never find anything like that in a normal pharmacy._ Isaac thinks. Staring at the ceiling of the camper Paul says. "There is something about the people here puppy. No not everyone just Isaac and his friends." Paul blinks slowly as the pain medication takes effect. "sssolmosst like… th..they know sssomthinggg bout mee." Paul slurs as his eyes flutter before he goes limp. Isaac gently licks Paul's face before settling back down and listening to the steady thump of his mates heartbeat. _I promise I'll earn your trust back. I promise._

Outside in the trees Stiles and Scott turn and start walking back to the house. "Think he's going to figure it out?" Scott asks. "Doubtful. Most people don't go from 'there is something about the people here' To 'werewolves'" Stiles says with a grin. "What if he realized the sense of comfort he gets from Isaac is the same sense he gets from his 'puppy'?" Scott says. "I guess that would depend on him. Some might chalk it up to just a general feeling of security. Not that the feeling is related to one individual." Scott makes an agreeable sound but says nothing. "He seems more hurt than angry. Hurt that Isaac would act like that. I think that's a good thing don't you?" Scott says as they both climb over a fallen tree. Stiles is quiet for a moment before responding. "I don't think he is quite done with Isaac yet. He probably feels the pull of the mate bond but doesn't realize it. I think his curiosity will keep him around long enough for Isaac to make it up to him." "Good.. I think they are good for each other. Isaac needs the anchor to calm his instincts, Paul needs a safe place. Someone to look after him. He also just seems like a genuine nice guy." Stiles grunts in agreement. "Yeah I think we're going to be OK. We just have to be careful and not scare him off.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul wakes to find something warm and moist nuzzled behind his ear. Rolling over slowly he sees his wolf laying there looking back at him. Before he can say anything he gets a wet wide tongue across the face. Sputtering and laughing Paul jerks back and ends up falling out of the bed with a thump. He sits on the floor and looks up at the bed to see his wolf sitting there mouth open tail wagging. "Laugh it up fuzz ball!" he chuckles _Uh oh another Star Wars fan. _Isaac thinks wagging his tail looking down at Paul's happy face. Standing and stretching Paul reaches out and rubs Isaac's head. Isaac admires the tight muscles in Paul's stomach as he stretches slowly. His soft loose boxer briefs leaving little to the imagination. "I don't know if it's the pills or the company but I had a great night's sleep. Probably the best I've had in years."

Paul's smile slowly fades and he gets a sad look on his face. His shoulders drop and his frown deepens. Isaac "yips" at him softly. Looking at the big wolf Paul sighs. "Just thinking about Isaac. Just….wishing things had turned out differently. I thought….." Paul sighs sits down heavily on the bed next to Isaac and puts his arm around him. "I don't know what I thought puppy. Nothing left now except to finish my contract and leave I guess. Isaac whines softly and rubs his head against Paul's gently. _Please don't give up on me, on us._ The saddened wolf thinks. "Part of me thinks I'm over reacting. Making a huge deal out of nothing he didn't actually hurt me. The other part of me though, remembers the look in his eyes. The anger. I'm scared Puppy. I don't want to be hurt any more. He must really be angry with me. I would have thought he would have called, texted came by or something by now." Paul sighs again and stands slowly going over to the kitchen area he pulls some orange juice out of the refrigerator and pours some in to a glass. "I'd offer you some but something tells me wolves don't like orange juice. I imagine you probably need to use the rest room, or eat a bunny or something." Paul reaches over and opens the door. Isaac jumps down off the bed and walks over to Paul. He rubs himself on Paul's legs walking around him a few times and licks at his hand before going over to the door and hoping out in to the snow. Paul steps over to the door and sees Isaac walking slowly towards the trees. "Bye puppy you're welcome any time." Paul says before pulling the door closed. With a sigh he turns some music on and steps into the bathroom to take a shower.

Isaac races through the woods at top speed back to the house reaching the porch he shifts back to human to open the door before he sprints upstairs where he knew Stiles would have put his clothes. Seeing his phone on his night table plugged in to the charger he smiles "Thank you Stiles." He says "You're welcome pup." Comes the affectionate response from his pack mother from down stairs. Isaac types out a quick message.

To Paul: Can I see you today? Please say yes.

Isaac gently sets the phone back down as if he's setting Paul down and stares at it a moment. There is a knock on his door frame and he turns to see Derek standing there. "How did it go?" he asks. "He doesn't hate me." Isaac says evenly. "I think he's still planning on leaving though. I can fix this I just have to prove to him he's safe. I think we'll be OK." Derek nods. "Good. Mates are rare you have to be careful. If you run him off don't expect another one to fall in to your lap." The Alpha says sternly. "I won't Derek I promise. I'll do whatever it takes. I just asked him if I could see him. I'm not sure what his response will be." "You're going to have to tell him soon. If you keep letting him confide in you as a wolf and he finds out what you are you could lose his trust again." The younger wolf nods going over to the closet and pulling out a bathrobe to cover his nakedness. "I know I just have to figure out the right way to do it." "How to tell your significant other you are a Werewolf. Maybe that'll be the title of my next book." Stiles says stepping next to Derek and leaning against his mate. Isaac smiles before continuing "I want him to know. I want to give him the option of backing out I won't trap him." "Good." Stiles says with a chuckle. "Last thing you need to do is bind yourself to someone for life who ends up hating you for it." "Thanks guys. I'm going to take a shower and hopefully take him to lunch." Isaac says before stepping into his attached bathroom. Stiles takes Derek's hand and leads him away. "What would you like for dinner sexy wolf?"

Paul finishes up in the shower appreciating for about the 100th time the limitless hot water the inline water heater he had installed allowed him. In a cloud of steam he steps out of the tiny bathroom and sits down at his laptop. Glancing at his phone he notices the indicator light blinking so he picks it up and checks for messages.

From Isaac: Can I see you today? Please say yes.

Paul huffs out a breath and thinks for a moment his stomach a pit of nerves as a barrage of mostly negative emotions briefly over take him.

To Isaac: No

Paul slaps his phone down on the table angrily glaring at it for a moment. He's about to send another message and tell Isaac what he can go do with himself when he remembers what Danny had said. About he and Isaac having something special. He knows that Isaac is special. He feels _good _around Isaac. Paul slumps back in his seat. _What am I going to do about this?_

Stiles and Derek are in the kitchen when they both look up towards the direction of Isaac's room. The pulse of sadness making them both shiver. They get up and hurry upstairs to find Isaac laying on his bed with his phone on his chest eyes closed and both hands squeezed against his temples. They can both feel the pain coming from Isaac. "He won't see me." He says. "How can I fix it if he won't see me?" He asks looking at his Alpha and pack mom with tears in his eyes. Stiles is about to say something when his phone beeps.

From Paul: Your offer still on? Could use a friendly face.

Stiles smiles. "He'll see me though." Isaac looks up hopefully. "Really? What did he say?" crowding the two Isaac jumps off the bed and cranes his neck to see the screen of Stiles's phone. "You two are going to be on your own for lunch today.

To Paul: Hungry? Lunch?

From Paul: Yes actually. Meet you at Peter's?

Stiles raises an eye brow. "What is it?" Isaac asks. "He wants to have lunch at Peter's." Isaac's eyes light up. Stiles shakes his head quickly. "You're not going to hide in the back and listen. We can't keep violating his trust and expect things to work out." Isaac slumps defeated. "Will you tell me what he says?" Stiles turns and walks out of the room. "Of course, within reason anyway." Isaac stands up and looks at his Alpha with pleading eyes. "Stiles come on!" Isaac yells. Derek chuckles before shrugging at Isaac and following Stiles down the stairs.

"You know how this works Isaac everyone in the pack goes to Stiles because he knows when to keep things to himself." "It's lunch not confessional." Isaac says following him down. "It's interesting that out of everyone he's asking me." Stiles says grabbing his coat and hat. "Could it be a pack thing?" Isaac says coming to the bottom of the stairs and watching Derek help Stiles with his coat. Derek shrugs. "Maybe on some level. It's hard to say he's somewhat connected to the pack by our acceptance of him. Being human and unmated though I don't know what's pack instinct and what's just coincidence." "Hey maybe it's just my winning personality." Stiles says making a face. Derek pulls him in to a kiss. "Be careful." Stiles gives Derek a quick hug before opening the door. "Never fear my baby will keep me safe." He says walking out on to the porch. "It's that rattle trap of a Jeep you won't let me replace that I'm worried about." Stiles winks at Derek and tromps through the snow over to his old blue Jeep. Waving triumphantly when it starts…..after three attempts.

Peter is looking at the door with a slight smile on his face when Stiles walks in. He had felt his Alpha's mate getting closer long before he'd heard the distinct clatter of the old Jeep. "Hey Peter." Stiles says with a smile. "Stiles?" Peter says with a raised eye brow. "What I can't come see you?" Peter huffs out a snort. "I don't often get the pleasure of visiting with just you. I take it someone is joining you? How is dear Isaac by the way? How bad are the headaches?" Stiles cuts short his snarky retort when he picks up on the sincerity from the older wolf. "He's tolerating them as best he can. He's more concerned with Paul's wellbeing though. Actually Paul is meeting me here. I was hoping we could have a quiet table to talk." Peter's eyes light up. "Ah, trying to talk the wayward mate out of leaving town. I have the perfect table to remind him of happier times. Do we have any information on who hurt him?" Stiles shakes his head at the question. "No just that someone in Texas lead him to believe they were interested and then he and his friends beat and burned him." Peter growls low and dangerous. Stiles looks at Peter sharply. Stiles often forgets that behind the smugness and superiority complex is a dangerous and damaged man. The fire had taken not only nearly all of Peter's family but also his mate and children. "He's pack Stiles. Whether he knows it or not. People do _not_ hurt my pack and get away with it." Stiles reaches out a comforting hand and squeezes Peters arm looking towards the parking lot when he hears someone pull up.

"There he is." Stiles says. "Goodness you can already smell the misery. Do hurry and get him and Isaac back together." Peter says shaking his head just before Paul pulls the door open. "Paul!" Stiles says stepping forward stopping at Paul's weak smile. "Can I?" Stiles asks arms out questioningly. Paul steps forward nodding and embraces Stiles. It feels so comforting. Paul grips Stiles tightly and tries not to burst in to tears. "It's going to be OK Paul I promise." Stiles whispers in Paul's ear while rubbing his back when Paul starts to shake slightly. Paul calms down and steps back from Stiles blinking the tears back and nods to Peter. "Hi Peter it's nice to see you again." Peter smiles warmly at Paul. "It's nice to see you as well, if you two will follow me I have a private table." Stiles gestures for Paul to follow Peter. Seated at the same table he'd been at the other day Paul relaxes slightly. "I don't need a menu." Paul says when Peter offers him one. "Lasagna and ice water for you. Stiles?" "Uh actually I'd like the tortellini." Peter smiles warmly. "Same please." Stiles replies with a grin. Peter nods and steps away from the table giving Paul a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Paul fixes Stiles with a sad look. "Is he OK?" he asks knowing Stiles will know who he is talking about. "He's fine. Feels like a total jack ass for treating you like that but he's OK." "Is he angry with me?" Paul asks in a small voice looking down and messing with his napkin. Stiles raises an eye brow. "No, actually it's quite the opposite. He's worried you'll never want to see him again." Paul sighs leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to come right out and ask." Stiles nods for Paul to continue. "Do I have to worry about him hurting me?" Paul continues. Stiles shakes his head. "Never. He would never hurt you. He…." Stiles stops and sighs shaking his head. "It's not really my place to tell you, but you need to understand. Isaac's had a lot happen to him over the years. Horrible home life. His brother was KIA, he mother died shortly thereafter. Abusive father who also passed away not soon after Isaac started high school. He made it through all that somehow. His Dad really hurt him though. Beating his child wasn't good enough. He had to mentally abuse Isaac as well. He had convinced him he was worthless, no good that no one would ever want him. This made him withdrawn and on the surface anyway cool and aloof.

Unfortunately due to his ridiculous good looks he's attracted a lot of flakes over the years. People who just wanted to use him for sex, or something pretty to have on their arm. They either didn't truly care about him or were unable to deal with his emotional state. He was never able to make anything work with the few good ones he found because he felt he didn't deserve it. That they were just going to leave him anyway. It left him very angry and very jaded. Then he met Neal."

Stiles stops for a moment and seems to be trying to collect himself. "Neal was…. very good for Isaac. He knew when to be patient and back off and when to press. He put up with Isaac's baggage and refused to let Isaac self-sabotage. They loved each other dearly. They were inseparable. For the first time ever Isaac was truly happy. The things that his father did to him seemed to finally be fading away." Stiles stops and wipes at the tear making its way down his cheek. "What happened?" Paul asks softly reaching across the table with his one good hand to offer comfort to Stiles. "There was an accident. Neal was away on business. One the way home his car went off the road." Stiles pauses trying to not see the images off the burnt up car or hear Isaac's anguished screams when he'd been told. Isaac had shifted fully to wolf and vanished in to the forest when he could no longer stand the grief. His devastated howls filling the night. After 3 months Derek, worried that the misery would eventually drive the broken wolf feral had finally tracked him down and forced him to come home.

"Isaac hasn't been the same since. He's been slowly getting better. Talking more, going out with us. Eating regularly. This last year has been pretty good for him. Then you came along." Stiles smiles at Paul. "Paul it's like you put the light back in his eyes. When he talks about you he almost glows. I know it's no excuse for why he acted like he did. I just hope maybe you can understand why he reacted so strongly when he thought he was going to lose you." Stiles nods to Peter when he sets their food down brushing against both men slightly before leaving the room.

Paul chews his food thinking about what Stiles had told him while they eat in silence. "OK." He finally says seeming coming to some decision.

"So how did you and Derek meet?" Paul asks. Stiles smiles raising his eye brows. "We met when I was in High School. We pretty much hated each other. He thought I was loud annoying and irresponsible. He was angsty, broody, and violent. We just kept running in to each other though. We had mutual friends and circumstances kept throwing us together in all sorts of crazy situations. After a while I started to see that there was more there than a scowl and leather jacket. He'd been hurt quite a bit. There was a fire he lost nearly his whole family. His Uncle Peter is all he has left. That much loss so young hurts people in ways you don't often encounter. I could relate to a small degree because I'd lost my mother when I was younger. One night quite by surprise we realized what all our friends had apparently known for quite a while. We were in love with each other."

Stiles cocks his head to the side and peers intently at Paul for a moment. "Totally not trying to manipulate you here but when I saw you and Isaac together… It reminded me of how Derek and I are. We argue we fight. We push each other's limits. But we love each other unquestionably. I know he will always be there for me and me him. I want you and Isaac to have that." "They really can be quite sickening at times." Peter says coming around the corner. Stiles smirks at him. "Can I get either of you anything else?" he asks placing a gentle hand on Paul's shoulder. "Nothing more for me thanks." Paul says reaching for his wallet. Peter squeezes gently. "On the house, friends of the family eat free." "Are you sure?" Paul asks looking up at Peter. "Absolutely. Hopefully we can convince you to be more than just a friend of the family someday." With another squeeze Peter moves off. "Sounds like it's getting busy up front I better go and make sure everything's running smoothly. See you both soon." Paul turns and smiles at Stiles's grin. "You're lucky. Peter doesn't like most people. He barely tolerates me most of the time. What are you up to after this?" Pursing his lips for a moment Paul nods at some internal dialog and says "I'm going to see if my boyfriend wants to spend some time with me." "Really?" Stiles says happily practically clapping his hands. "Isaac will be so happy." Paul pulls out his phone.

To Isaac: Busy?

Not five seconds later his phone buzzes. Stiles smirks at Paul who almost drops the phone in surprise not expecting a reply so soon.

From Isaac: No not at all would you want to maybe do something if you're not busy at all or anything?

Paul smiles at the rambling message before replying.

To Isaac: I have some errands to run would like some company. Meet me at my place?

Stiles laughs looking down at his phone "You've made his year he's so excited."

From Isaac: Awesome so I'll see you soon.

Paul smiles and stands up Stiles follows him out to the front of the restaurant. "Have a good time Paul. You should drop by the house sometime I make a mean steak." Stiles says stepping over next to Peter who looks at him with a raised eye brow. "That sounds like a plan. Well I'm going to head home and change see you two later." Paul waves and steps out in to the cold. Stiles looks at Peter a moment. "You're right you don't often see me on my own. So how about some quality time? Can I help you with the lunch crowd?" Peter recovers from his shock quickly and hands Stiles a stack of menus and gestures to the people queuing up by the host stand.

A bit later Stiles and Peter are talking about some changes to the menu when Stiles gets a faraway look. "If you're not interested…" Peter starts but stops when Stiles holds up his hand. Stiles yanks on the pack bond. He gets an answering tug back almost immediately from everyone. Stiles looks at Peter. "Something's not right." "What is it?" Peter asks setting the menu down. "I don't know it's just.." Stiles rolls his shoulders and neck like he's trying to work out a kink. "Anyway I'm sorry. I agree though you're probably carrying too many items on the menu. You can probably save on food cost if you cut back on the lower selling entrees that require specific or unique….." Stiles trails off and tugs on the bond again. Peter winces but says nothing. Moments later everyone has tugged back." Stiles shakes his head and looks at Peter. "Seasonal menus maybe?" Peter purses his lips in contemplation eyes darting to Stiles a moment later when he yanks on the pack bond again. "I'm about to throw you out in the snow if you don't stop that." He says with exasperation. Just then Stiles's phone rings and beeps at the same time. Text from Isaac call from Dad. Stiles quickly looks at the text from Isaac his stomach clenching when he sees the message. "Hey Dad what's up." Stiles says. "Stiles that friend you and Isaac helped out the other day with those muggers. What's his last name?" Stiles stiffens and closes his eyes. "Brace." He says softly. The phone is quiet for a moment. "Stiles…There's been an accident."

* * *

oooooo my first cliff hanger!


	11. Chapter 11

Paul was headed towards the camp site. Humming along to Ke$ha and wondering what it feels like to wake up feeling like p-diddy…_Probably sticky and overly smug._ He concludes. Coming around a corner his chest clenches when he sees the car parked in his lane with people standing in the other lane. "Oh Jesus fuck!" He yells slamming on the brakes and swerving to the right. Fighting the steering wheel viciously he just manages to miss the first tree only losing the mirror on the driver's door. Clipping another tree the SUV starts to spin sideways then begins to roll down the steep embankment. Paul's head cracks painfully on the window in his door knocking him unconscious. The battered Toyota finally comes to rest at the bottom of the hill in a stream. Paul hangs limply in his seat belt face and hands covered in blood. The sound of a car speeding away barely audible over the sound of the hissing of the engine's shattered radiator.

Stiles hangs up with his father and looks back at Isaac's text.

From Isaac: Paul never showed up something feels wrong.

To puppies: Get to the hospital now.

Stiles grabs Peter's hand and hauls him out of the restaurant.

Isaac and Derek show up first.

"Where is he?!" Isaac yells as soon as he sees Stiles talking to his step mom.

"Isaac you have to calm down." Melissa says rushing forward. Isaac is frantic tears streaking down his face. "What happened?" You have to let me see him please!" "You can't go in until the doctor is finished he was in an accident his car went off the road." Isaac's breath catches and he clenches his eyes closed as he starts shaking. Stiles and Derek both pull him in to a tight hug. "He's alive Isaac he's alive." Stiles says trying to calm his distraught pack mate. "How bad is it?" Derek asks looking at Melissa. "I don't know yet he was unconscious when they brought him in. I'll be back shortly." She says before hurrying through a set of double doors. Moments later Sherif Stilinski comes walking in. "Dad." Stiles says. The sheriff pulls his son in to a quick hug. "Some hikers found him. He ran off the road and rolled down the hill. They saw the steam from where his engine had landed in the water. It's a good thing they did where he went off the road it might have been days before anyone noticed." Isaac whimpers and pulls Derek closer hiding his face in his Alpha's chest. "Paul is Isaac's mate." John's eyes widen for a moment. He knew what had happened with Neal and how upset Isaac had been. Having been in the know about the supernatural goings on in his town for the better part of a decade the Sheriff knows all too well the significance of his son's statement. "They have only recently met, Paul…doesn't know yet, about anything." Stiles says quietly looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot.

Just then Danny and Scott come running in to the hospital. Stiles and the Sheriff greet them and get them up to speed while Derek walks a trembling Isaac over and sets him down on a small couch. Scott and Danny soon join them both pressing close to Isaac offering their support. Isaac's breath is coming in sharp jagged huffs while he sobs quietly hands fisted in Derek's shirt. After a couple incredibly long hours Melissa comes back through the double doors looking relieved. She kneels in front of Isaac and takes his hand. "He's going to be OK sweet heart. He's being moved to a private room right now. He is asleep but you can see him once they have him settled. He's got a concussion some bad lacerations on his face and hands from being bounced around and a sprained ankle. Aside from that he's going to be OK. Isaac's relief flooding the bond makes all the wolves sigh. "Will you let me know when I can go in?" Isaac asks rubbing the tears from his face. "Of course. It'll probably be about 10 more minutes I'll come get you then OK?" Isaac nods eyes closed as he breathes deeply. John nods at his wife before she walks away before saying to Stiles. "I have to get back to the station keep me in the loop huh?" Stiles smiles at his Dad walking with him over to the door. "Always, thanks for sitting with us." "Don't mention it. Not sure when it happened." John says looking over at the pack as they continue to comfort Isaac. "But this is family. Family always comes first." Hearing this Derek looks up and nods at the Sheriff who clamps Stiles on the shoulder before walking out of the hospital.

Stiles and Isaac are the only ones allowed in to the small room. Knowing pack Melissa had told them all they could go in but only two at a time to keep the rest of the staff from complaining about the abuse of the rules. Upon seeing his mates battered face Isaac sucks in his breath and whimpers softly. He rushes to the bed side and takes Paul's left hand in his before stroking his face. Stiles puts his hand on Isaac's back "It's OK pup he's going to be fine. Just some bumps and cuts." Isaac nods his head yes but continues to keen softly while gently stroking his mate's hair.

After a while Stiles leaves so the rest of the pack could come in one at a time. The thought of Isaac leaving the room never crossing anyone's mind. Melissa comes in when it's Isaac and Derek in the room. "I know how this goes so I'm not going to even ask you to leave. I've already told the next shift that you're to be allowed to stay. I've told them you're his fiancé and the closest he has to any family so if they ask stick to the story." Isaac nods his head gratefully. "Thank you Melissa." Derek says before she leaves. "One of us will be outside in the waiting room at all times. If you need anything just speak up OK?" Derek says softly standing close to Isaac. "Thanks Derek. Do….Do you think this wasn't an accident?" Isaac asks worry heavy in his voice." Derek shrugs his shoulders. "Not sure we'll know more once he wakes up and we can talk to him. I'm not taking any chances by leaving him or you alone right now." Just then Isaac's stomach growls and Derek smirks. "I'll bring you something to eat." At that the Alpha squeezes Isaac on the arm and leaves him and Paul alone. Isaac pulls the one chair in the room over next to the bed and sits down.

Several hours later Paul slowly starts to wake up. He can feel a hand in his and a comforting presence he somehow knows to be Isaac. Struggling to open his eyes he sees Isaac sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the bed with his head on the mattress. A frown is marring his handsome face. Paul reaches unsteadily with his right hand still semi immobile with Deaton's splint and stokes it through Isaac's hair. Isaac's eyes snap open and focus on Paul's. A bright relieved smile crosses his face. "Paul." He says. So much being said in just one word. "Hi beautiful." Paul says softly. "Are you in any pain can I get you anything?" Isaac says. Paul shrugs and makes a so/so gesture with his hands. Isaac's face clouds and he looks down at Paul's injured hand. "Is it OK that I'm here? Do you want me to leave?" "Will you ever hurt me?" Paul asks quietly. "_Never_." Isaac says with conviction. "Paul I'm so so sor…" Paul nods his head no and holds up his hand. "I'll share with you if you'll share with me…. later. OK?" Paul manages to rasp out. Isaac nods his head "Say you're sorry then get up here and kiss me." "I'm sorry Paul it'll never happen again." Paul blinks slowly and nods his head yes before tugging on Isaac's hand until he stands leaning over him. Isaac leans down and gently kisses his injured mate. It's very soft but deep and meaningful. When he pulls back Paul is smiling. "Water please?" he whispers hoarsely. Isaac pours some from the pitcher the nurse had brought in during her last check.

Paul drinks the water slowly making a satisfied sound in his chest. He then starts to struggle and move some. "What are you doing?" Isaac asks alarmed. "Making room for you." Paul says sounding a little more like his normal self. "Not going to leave you in that chair." Isaac helps Paul slide over some then climbs in the bed next to him wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Sighing as the sense of safety and comfort floods his system Paul says "That feels so good. Thanks for being here." Blinking slowly and starting to fell back to sleep. "Will you please tell Danny what happened not gonna make it to work." "No need." Isaac says "The whole pack has already been here. They have been in and out most of the night." "Pack?" Paul says softly squeezing Isaac's hand and pressing back in to his warmth before falling back to sleep. Isaac lays there wide eyed heart pounding for a moment. Cursing himself for the slip of the tongue he pulls Paul a little closer and allows himself to be soothed by Paul's easy breathing and heartbeat.

When Paul wakes again he is back in the middle of the bed and Isaac is in the chair next to the bed holding his hand. The doctor a nurse and Sheriff Stilinski are talking quietly at the foot of the bed. Paul clears his throat "Good Morning." The nurse and doctor both look at him. "Actually its good evening. You've been asleep for quite a while Mr. Brace." The doctor says airily as Isaac squeezes his hand gently. Paul places his other hand on top of Isaac's and returns the squeeze. No one in the room misses the sour look on the doctor's face or the look he gives Isaac. "Still pretty sleepy." Paul says turning to look at Isaac and smiling at the warm look Isaac gives him. After frowning for a moment the doctor clears his throat and continues. "That's normal. You had a pretty serious accident. Fortunately you were wearing your seat belt and hikers found you. Do you remember what happened?" John pulls out a small note book to take notes and looks at Paul expectantly. Paul's eyes lose focus as he tries to remember. "I was going to pick up Isaac… There was a car…..people in the road. I swerved. That's pretty much it. Some flashes of stuff after that. I woke up last night I guess and Isaac was here." John makes a few notes. "Well after you went off the road you rolled quite a few times and ended up in a stream. The steam from your engine hitting the water caught the attention of some hikers and they found you and called 911. Paul the doctor and the Sheriff continue to talk for a few minutes until it becomes obvious Paul's too tired to continue. "If you need anything have Isaac call me OK?" John says before nodding to Isaac and following the doctor out of the room.

"I don't like it here." Paul says quietly turning on his side with some effort. "I'm sorry." Isaac says running his fingers through Paul's hair. "I don't guess I could be transferred to Deaton's." Paul says softly. Isaac chuckles before asking "Why don't you like it here?" " The only time I've ever been in hospitals is when someone is dying. Or after…." Paul trails off as Isaac reaches up and caresses his face. "I was in the hospital for a long time. They were in jail but talked one of their friends in to coming after me." Isaac gasps pulling back "They came after you in the hospital?" Paul frowns tugging his hospital gown down and pointing to a scar over his collar bone. "That's from his knife. I woke up just as he tried to cut my throat. Thankfully real life isn't like the movies and the hospital wasn't deserted. We both made enough noise that nurses came running in and he was caught. They seemed to think if I was dead there would be no charges. They didn't realize that by that point it wasn't up to me if they would be charged or not. Kidnapping, aggravated assault, and torture are not things that the police are going to let people get away with regardless if the victim presses charges or not."

Paul shivers and looks around "I feel vulnerable here like you're the only thing keeping me safe. I'm truly grateful you're here Isaac." Isaac's wolf preens at the unintended compliment. "Well provided everything goes OK you can leave tomorrow." "I can?" Paul says sleepily. "Yeah weren't you listening?" Isaac says with a smirk. Paul smiles up at him. "I may have zoned out a few times…." Paul looks over to the other door in the room. "Is that a restroom?" "Yes need to go?" Isaac says. "Could you help me up? Just get me to the door." Paul says straining to get up. Isaac lifts Paul out of the bed with ease and sets him on his feet providing plenty of support. "Man I wish I was as strong as you are." Paul says leaning against Isaac's chest. "Everything is possible." Isaac says imagining how glorious his beautiful mate would be as a wolf. Providing steady support he helps Paul walk across the small room.

A few moments later Paul slowly comes out of the restroom. "Sure wish I could take a shower. Feel so gross." He says. "Ummm I could.." Isaac starts "No." Paul says chuckling. "I really like you Isaac but I think that'd be rushing things a bit." Isaac blushes a bright red. "How about I help you wash your hair?" He says after a moment. Paul's face lights up. "That would be great!" Paul blushes a bit then looks up in to Isaac's blue eyes. "Could I have a kiss first?" He asks quietly. Isaac beams happily at him and gently pulls him close before tenderly kissing him. Isaac leans down kissing the side of Paul's neck and silently sniffs. The concentrated scent of his mate intoxicates Isaac momentarily as he leans closer and breathes deeper. Paul slides his arms around Isaac's back and holds him resting his head on Isaac's shoulder. "I was so scared." Isaac whispers rubbing his face on Paul's neck in a way that seems familiar to the human. "I'm OK though I'm right here." Paul says squeezing Isaac gently. "I'm never going to let you go. Whatever it takes whatever you want. I'm going to prove you that I'm the one." Isaac pulls back and looks down in to Paul's shocked eyes. "Anything." Isaac says before gently brushing his lips against Paul's. "Come on." Isaac says tenderly. "Let's get that beautiful hair clean."


	12. Chapter 12

I REALLY had to fight to get this chapter out. I'm afraid it probably shows. My muse appears to have dried up for the moment. This happened a few times on Bitten. I'm also being distracted by other things. Expect slower updates until things get back to normal. Hope you're all great. Thanks for reading. I greatly appreciate the follows, favorites and reviews.

* * *

"I thought that I could leave today?" Paul says a bit of heat in his voice. "I'd really feel more comfortable with you staying another night or two. I'm concerned that you may exacerbate your injuries." The doctor says with a touch of distaste casting a glance at Isaac. Derek and Isaac look at Paul at the flash of anger that quickly fills the room. "My appreciation of your treating my injuries is being negated by the disrespect you're showing my fiancé. Look at him like that again and you're going to need your own doctor." Paul says sliding off the bed and taking a step towards the shocked doctor. Derek and Isaac both instinctively shift positions ready to support their pack mate in battle. "What?" he says taking a step backwards. "Every time you look at him you get this expression like you just ate something disgusting. I don't know what your problem is but you need to work on your bedside manner before you get hurt." _My mate._ Isaac preens smiling proudly at Derek who smirks and rolls his eyes. "I'm a medical professional I don't care about the personal choices of…" "Yes since everyone knows sexuality is a choice. I'd expect bull shit like that to come from a much older person than you. What are you worried the degenerate homos are going to go and engage in some kind of wild animal sex orgy? The world isn't black and white and neither is sexuality ass hole. You're going to discharge me now or I'll be taking your homophobia up with the hospital administrator _and_ social media." The doctor tries to sputter out a response. "Either way you're leaving now, I'm getting dressed and then I'm walking out of here." The doctor who by now is flustered speechless turns and storms out of the room.

Derek gives Isaac a raised eye brow and small smirk at Paul's unexpected defiance. Paul leans back against Isaac tiredly once the door swings shut. Isaac puts his arms around Paul and holds him up. "You need to rest Paul please stay." Isaac says. He can smell the pain rolling off of Paul like an angry tide but he's not able to comment on it for obvious reasons. "I can't stand being here another day I feel like any minute someone is going to come at my throat with a knife." Paul says Derek and Isaac both noting the uptick in Paul's heart rate. Paul looks around nervously and rubs his arms. "OK" Isaac replies guiding Paul to the chair and setting him down. "I'll get your things." "Really?" Paul says looking up. "I said I'd do anything remember?" Isaac says smirking. Opening the small closet he pulls the clean set of clothes out that Stiles had brought. Paul sighs as Isaac helps him get dressed. "Can't wait to get home." "Ah well about that." Isaac says. "I'm your ride out of here but I'm afraid my Jeep only knows how to drive back to my place." Paul looks like he's going to argue but just slumps back in the chair. "Fine. I just….I need to get out of here Isaac please…" Paul says in a small voice as he starts to tear up. He quickly looks at the floor to hide his eyes.

"I'll bring the Jeep around. Keys?" Derek says holding his hand up to catch them when Isaac tosses them his way. Derek crouches down in front of Paul. "How much pain are you in?" When Paul opens his mouth to answer Derek says "Don't lie." Paul hesitates for a moment. His mouth opening and closing a couple times. "A….a lot." He finally stammers out. "What? Paul!" Isaac exclaims rushing to his side and taking his hand. "I can't take anything or I'll fall sleep. Just please get me out of here. I'll take something once we get out of here. Jus….just please Isaac I have to leave." Paul whimpers looking up at his boyfriend as tears start to stream from his eyes. "I'm freaking out none of my tricks are working. _Please_ Isaac I need to leave before I have a panic attack." Isaac nods and runs his fingers through Paul's hair before pulling him to his feet. "I'll be out front." Derek says surreptitiously pulling some of the pain out of Paul while he's looking at Isaac.

A short while later Isaac is helping Paul in to the front seat of the Jeep. Once he has him belted in Isaac goes around the back and climbs in through the back door. The two wolves are pleased to notice that Paul's rapid breaths and rabbiting heart rate were slowing down to normal, anxiety dissipating from his scent. Derrek hands him a bottle of water and a couple of pills. Paul looks at the pills then at Derrek. "For the pain take them." The Alpha's tone leaves no room for discussion. "Wow bossy." Paul says with a grin before swallowing the pills and washing them down with some of the water. "Better not be roofies." Paul snickers. "You're safe Derek keeps those in his car." Isaac says while he rubs Paul's neck and shoulders. Derek snorts and starts the engine. "Just relax green eyes we're going to take care of you. All you need to worry about is getting better." Isaac says nuzzling Paul gently behind the ear. With that Derrek pulls the Jeep out of the parking lot and heads for the house. Not more than 5 minutes in to the trip Paul's head slumps forward as he falls asleep.

Back at the house Isaac lovingly carries Paul up the steps in to the house. Stiles walks out of the study and smiles when he sees them. "I had a feeling he'd be coming home today." He says softly running his fingers through Paul's hair. "You going to want anything for dinner or are you going to be too busy scent marking him in to oblivion to eat?" Pack mom and cook asks quietly. Isaac is quiet for a moment staring down at his sleeping mate's battered face. "I'll leave some stuff out for you guys OK?" Stiles says. "Thanks Stiles." Isaac says sending a small grin his way before headings up the stairs

Paul's cries wake Isaac. "Please stop." Paul whimpers out as he flinches and shudders in his sleep. "Let me go." He says weakly. Isaac is spooned against Paul who is on his side facing away. Isaac rolls Paul on his back and leans over him grimacing when he sees the look of pain on his sweet mates battered face. Shaking him gently he calls his name. "Paul….Paul wake up." After another shake Paul's eyes snap open and he gasps pressing back in to the mattress to get away from Isaac. "Shhhhh. It's OK." Isaac says. He lays back down next to Paul and gently rubs his hand on the smaller man's bare chest. "You're safe no one is going to hurt you." He whispers. Isaac can both feel and hear Paul's thundering heart. Slowly Paul relaxes. He even moves a little closer to Isaac. "I'm sorry for waking you." Paul says turning to look at Isaac. Isaac leans in for a brief soft kiss on Paul's lips. "It's OK I told you I'd take care of you. That includes waking you from bad dreams." Isaac smiles which Paul returns. Paul moves away a bit and slides out of the bed wincing in pain as he puts weight on his sprained ankle. Isaac is next to him instantly. "Easy now. Let me help you where you headed?" Paul chuckles softly. "I need to use the rest room." He says shyly. "No problem." Isaac says scooping Paul up in his arms and carrying him to the restroom. Paul gasps and laughs at Isaac's strong man display. Bumping the door to the large bathroom open with his arm Isaac stands Paul up. "Got it from here?" He says with a smirk. "Yes thank you." Paul replies with a blush.

Finishing up Paul steps over to the sink to wash his hands. Looking up he catches his reflection in the mirror and gasps. His face is bruised and swollen. The last time he looked like this….. Paul grips the edge of the sink tightly and tries to reign in his breathing. Isaac flies over to the door to the bathroom but stops at the last minute. _A human wouldn't be able to hear his heart._ Isaac thinks to himself. Forcing a breath he instead taps lightly on the door. "Been a few minutes are you OK?" When there is no answer he continues. "I'm going to come in I hope you're not in the middle of something you don't want me to see." Opening the door slowly Isaac rushes in when he catches sight of Paul standing at the sink with his eyes clenched shut as tears work their way down his face. Isaac quickly pulls Paul in to a warm embrace. "Come here sweet baby…. No one's going to hurt you OK? Not while I'm around. You're safe." Isaac whispers. Paul sags against Isaac breaking out of the near panic attack. He wraps his arms tightly around the taller man exhaling a jagged breath. "Thank you." Paul whispers. Isaac leans down and kisses Paul on the forehead. "Hungry? Stiles said he'd leave some food out for us." "I am actually pretty hungry." Paul says smiling up at Isaac. He steps back and then walks slowly out of the bathroom with Isaac close behind.

With Isaac's assistance Paul makes it down the stairs without incident. Isaac sheppards Paul over to a seat at the table before he sets about warming up something for them to eat. Just as Isaac is about to set some food in front of Paul his head snaps over and looks at the kitchen door just as Derek and Stiles walk through it. "Hey guys Paul and I are having something to eat hungry?" "Sure." Stiles says cheerfully smiling at Paul. Paul looks over at the clock on the oven and then back at the two new comers. "You usually up at 4 am?" Derek freezes and looks at Isaac. Stiles's face is blank for a fraction of a second before he blurts out "Insomnia." Derek snorts and walks over next to Isaac and pulls some plates out. "Yeah I have trouble sleeping sometimes so we go for a walk around the borders of the property. It takes forever and it doesn't help that Derek keeps buying up more land. He is also secretly a robot who hardly ever sleeps so he suffers along with me." Stiles finishes before slumping dramatically in to a chair. "Works like a charm I'm pretty worn out." Paul is silent for a moment looking from Stiles to Derek then to Isaac. There is a tension in the air that causes Paul to blink and remain silent for a moment. "I'm sorry if I've thrown your routines off by being here. I can ask Isaac to…" Derek comes over to the table with Isaac and sets the food laden plates down in front of everyone and says. "You should stay here until you're rested, you're not bothering us at all. We keep odd schedules always have." _That almost doesn't seem like a suggestion._ Paul thinks to himself. Paul looks around the table at the three men for a moment wheels spinning in his head. _Odd bunch….What have I got myself in to..._ Paul's thoughts are interrupted when Isaac lays his hand on his arm. "You OK? You think any harder and smoke is going to come out your ears." Isaac says with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine just sleepy mostly." Paul replies. He doesn't see the look Stiles gives Derek and Isaac at the detection of the half truth.

They finish eating in silence and Isaac helps Paul back up the stairs to his bedroom. "Um.. Are you OK with sleeping in my bed? I can sleep someplace else if you want. I should have asked you first." Isaac says shifting his weight from one foot to the other and staring at the floor. Paul smiles and looks up in to his boyfriends eyes. "Look who I get to wake up next to. How can I complain about that? It's not how I expected to end up there but who am I to argue with fate?" Isaac leans in for a kiss before helping Paul hobble over to the bed.

Hours later Paul wakes to find Isaac gone. He can hear voices coming through the open door but can't quite make them out. He slips out of bed mouth dropping open silently at the pain that flares through his ankle. He tip toes as best he can over to the door.

"So you think it was hunters?" Isaac says worriedly. "Who else could it have been?" Derek answers. "Anyone else would have tried to help him. Can you convince him to stay here?"

Suddenly a face appears on the other side of the door inches away from Paul's. Paul jerks back with a startled yelp. Too much weight landing on his injured ankle causes him to stumble and end up on his backside. Stiles's eyes go wide "Dude! I'm so sorry!" He says rushing in to the room and offering his hand to help Paul up. Seconds later Isaac and Derek rush in to the room. "What happened?!" Isaac demands. "I scared…" Stiles starts. "It was my fault. I was being nosy and listening in at the door Stiles caught me." Isaac's expression flashes to a combination of surprise and anger. "Did you knock him down?" He tightly asks Stiles. "No!" Paul says quickly "He startled me and I jumped back and fell." Isaac's mouth is a thin line. You don't have to be a wolf to sense that he is angry about what's happened. He just can't imagine Stiles hurting Paul though. Paul holds his arms out. "Come here frowny." Stiles snorts and looks at Derek. Isaac smirks and moves in to Paul's arms. "I'm fine it's my own fault for trying to listen in. So you guys think hunters ran me off the road? Why would they do that? Did they think I was competition or something? I don't even know what animal is in season right now." "Wolf" Derek says. Isaac and Stiles both look at him sharply. Paul's eyes go wide. "NO! My wolf! He's so tame he'll walk right up to them." Looking at Isaac "What can I do?"

Isaac sighs and rubs his hands on Paul's shoulders. "I know the wolf you're talking about you don't have to worry. He's smart enough to stay away from hunters." "Why would he trust me then?" Paul asks. "Wolves are pretty smart. He can probably tell you're sweet, gentle and a great kisser." Isaac says leaning down and brushing his lips softly across Paul's before leaning in and rubbing his face on the side of Paul's neck. Paul sighs relaxing immediately going almost limp in Isaac's arms. "OK you two back to bed." Stiles says taking Derek by the hand and leading him out of the room closing the door behind him. "You're OK right?" Isaac asks as he follows Paul back to the bed. "Yeah I'm fine just fell on my big butt." Isaac looks down at Paul's boxer brief clad back side and grins. _Nothing big about that. _Isaac slips around Paul and lays down on his side and pats the bed. Paul smiles and lays down grimacing as his weight shifts. Isaac guides Paul on to his side and then pulls him up against his chest before throwing his arm around him. Isaac concentrates on the faint pulse of Paul he can feel on the pack bond and pushes comfort and safety towards his nervous mate. He knows that the proximity will help him heal too. _Wish there was some way to explain a puppy pile. He'd probably be healed in a day or two. _Paul relaxes back in to Isaac's embrace and sighs deeply. "I don't know what it is about you but. I'd stay right here like this forever if I could. Probably too forward and too soon and a bad idea to talk about stuff like this but no one makes me feel like you do." "Those feelings go both ways." Isaac says squeezing Paul gently. There is a nagging thought in the back of Paul's mind that won't go away. He ponders it for a few moments. Stopping and closing his eyes when he feels Isaac shift and his warm breath on his neck. Unable to fight the comforting fuzzy cloud slowly creeping in to his mind any longer Paul closes his eyes and drifts off.


End file.
